Harry Potter y El cáliz de fuego
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Harry está de regreso para su cuarto año, pensando que tendría un año tranquilo hasta que es elegido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿No puede Harry tener un año normal por una vez? ¿Y cómo va a sobrevivir exactamente?
1. Capítulo 1

"¡Mi Señor! Yo no deseo dejarte, en absoluto..."

"¡No me mientas!" silbó la voz fría. "¡Siempre puedo decir, Colagusano! Te arrepientes de haber regresado a mí. Te rebelo. Te veo estremecerte cuando me miras, siento que tiemblas cuando me tocas..."

"¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría..."

"Tu devoción no es más que cobardía. No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar adonde ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién debe ordeñar a Nagini?"

"Pero pareces mucho más fuerte, mi señor."

"Mentiroso." respiró este así llamado Señor. "No soy más fuerte, y unos días solo serían suficientes para privarme de la poca salud que recuperé bajo tu torpe cuidado. ¡Silencio!"

Colagusano, que había estado farfullando incoherencias, calló de inmediato. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír nada más que el fuego crepitando. Entonces el Señor habló una vez más, en un susurro que era casi un silbido.

"Tengo mis razones para usar al niño, como ya te he explicado, y no usaré a ningun otro. He esperado trece años. Algunos meses más no harán ninguna diferencia. En cuanto a la protección que rodea al niño, creo mi plan será efectivo. Todo lo que se necesita es un poco de coraje tuyo, Colagusano, coraje que encontrarás, a menos que desees sentir la magnitud de la ira de Lord Voldemort..."

El hombre con la voz fría había matado a una mujer. Estaba hablando de eso con diversión . Él era peligroso, un loco. Y estaba haciendo más asesinatos, este chico, Harry Potter, quienquiera que fuera estaba en peligro.

Frank sabía lo que debía hacer. Ahora era el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría de la casa y se dirigiría directamente a la cabina telefónica de la aldea... pero la voz fría volvió a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde estaba, congelado en el lugar, escuchando con todas sus fuerzas.

"Un asesinato más... mi fiel sirviente en Hogwarts... Harry Potter es tan bueno como el mío, Colagusano. Está decidido. No habrá más discusión. Cállate... Creo que escuché a Nagini..."

* * *

Harry volvió al mundo de la vigilia en un instante, su mente abarrotada de imágenes desordenadas y pensamientos al azar de su pesadilla. Su mente entró lentamente en el foco. Tanteó con la mesita y sacó sus gafas a la cara. Para su sorpresa, Eliana y Hermione estaban de pie a los pies de la cama, ya vestidas, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Estás bien?" Eliana le pregunta.

"Mal sueño. ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes dos aquí?" Harry preguntó.

"Justo ahora, ¿tú?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Anoche." respondió mientras Eliana fue a la cama de Ron y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¡Ron! ¡Despierta!" Ella dijo, sacudiéndolo un poco. Él no estaba cooperando, así que Hermione entró en el cajón de su calcetín, sacó un par de calcetines limpios de color granate, los amontonó y se los tiró.

Harry se rió a carcajadas. Ron se despertó de golpe y vio a Eliana de pie junto a él.

"Maldito infierno." dijo, tirando de la manta sobre su pecho.

"Honestamente, vístete y no te vuelvas a dormir." ordenó Eliana. "¡Vamos Ron! ¡Tu madre dice que el desayuno está listo!" Dijo sabiendo que Ron siempre se levantaba para comer. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación, y Hermione rió cuando Ron se recostó con los ojos cerrados.

"Sabes, tu madre será la que venga después." dice, saliendo de la habitación. Volvío a meter la cabeza y las dos cabezas de los niños se dispararon. "Y no será tan amable. Será mejor que se levanten." dijo con una sonrisa y bajó las escaleras.

"¿Ya se han levantado esos muchachos?" Molly les preguntó a Eliana y Hermione.

"Uh, están llegando allí." dijo Hermione.

No se habló mucho en el desayuno, una vez que finalmente se pusieron en marcha después que un cubo de agua fría logró que Ron saliera de la cama. Ron terminó su desayuno a velocidades casi récord, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa, mientras que Ginny de vez en cuando levanto la vista a Harry, que guardaba para sí mismo en su mayoría, se limitó a decir cosas de vez en cuando a Hermione o Eliana. Tal conversación hizo que la señora Weasley frunciera el ceño para sí misma, pero al igual que los otros, mantuvo sus sentimientos reprimidos.

"Sera mejor estar fuera." Arthur finalmente dijo, levantándose de la mesa, un gesto seguido por muchos de los otros. Reunieron sus cosas mientras la señora Weasley ajusto a limpiar la mesa, saludando a retirarse uno a la vez mientras maniobraban por la puerta trasera de la madriguera.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, se dirigían a donde Arthur los llevara.

Eliana caminó junto a Hermione y Ginny en silencio mientras seguían al Sr. Weasley.

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" Pregunto Harry

"No lo sé. ¡Oye papá! ¿A dónde vamos?" Ron gritó.

"No es el más brumoso, sigue así!" gritó de nuevo.

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó Hermione después de un rato.

"La cima de Stoatshead Hill." dijo Fred detrás de ellos. "Ahí es donde está el Traslador."

"¿Vamos a ir con alguien?" preguntó Eliana.

"Los Diggorys." dijo gentilmente George.

Caminaron por el carril oscuro hacia el pueblo. El cielo comenzó a iluminarse lentamente a medida que avanzaban por la aldea. No tuvieron tiempo de sobra mientras comenzaban a escalar Stoatshead Hill, tropezando ocasionalmente con la hierba resbaladiza. Finalmente, alcanzaron terreno llano.

"Menos mal." jadeó el Sr. Weasley. "Bien, lo hemos hecho bien, tenemos diez minutos..."

Hermione tenía un brazo sobre el hombro de Eliana mientras ambas trataban de apoyarse mutuamente sobre la cima de la última colina.

"Ahora solo necesitamos el Traslador." dijo el Sr. Weasley, entrecerrando los ojos al suelo. "No será grande... Vamos..."

Todos menos Eliana y Hermione se separaron. Comenzaron a buscar el supuesto objeto, pero ellas se quedaron donde estaban, recobrando el aliento. Después de un par de minutos, hubo un grito en el aire.

"¡Por aquí, Arthur! ¡Aquí, hijo, lo tenemos!"

Contra la noche estrellada había dos figuras altas. Estaban del otro lado de la colina.

"¡Amos!" dijo el Sr. Weasley caminando hacia las dos figuras. Mientras los demás lo seguían.

"¡Arthur! ¡Ya era hora!" el hombre dijo.

"Lo siento, Amos. Algunos de nosotros tuvimos un poco de sueño. Este es Amos Diggory, trabaja conmigo en el ministerio." presentó Arthur. "¿Y creo que conocen a su hijo, Cedric?"

Claro que Harry reconoció a Cedric Diggory, el buscador de Quidditch y capitán de Hufflepuff.

"Hola." dijo Cedric, mirándolos.

Todos murmuraron en voz alta, excepto Fred y George, quienes simplemente asintieron. Nunca perdonaron a Cedric por vencer a Gryffindor en el primer partido de Quidditch del año anterior. Para ser justos, Cedric trató de cancelar el combate cuando vio a Harry desmayarse debido a los dementores. Pero Hufflepuff ganó limpio y justo.

"Larga caminata, Arthur?" Amos Diggory preguntó.

"No está mal." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Vivimos justo al otro lado del pueblo. ¿Tú?"

"Tuvimos que levantarnos a las dos, ¿verdad, Ced? Te digo, me alegraré cuando tenga su prueba de Aparición. Aún así... no te quejas... La Copa Mundial de Quidditch, no te lo perderías por un saco de galeones y las entradas cuestan aproximadamente. Cuidado, parece que me libré fácilmente... "Amos Diggory miró afablemente a los cuatro niños Weasley, Harry, Eliana y Hermione. "¿Todos estos son tuyos, Arthur?"

"Oh, no, solo los pelirrojos." dijo el Sr. Weasley, señalando a sus hijos. "Esta es Hermione, amiga de Ron, Eliana otra amiga, y Harry."

"La barba de Merlín." dijo Amos Diggory, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?"

"Er - sí." dijo Harry, un poco incómodo.

"Ced ha hablado de ti, por supuesto." dijo Amos Diggory. "Nos dijeron sobre jugar contra ti el año pasado... Le dije, dije - Ced, eso será algo para contarle a tus nietos, ¡así de...! ¡Vencieron a Harry Potter!"

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras Fred y George ambos fruncían el ceño nuevamente. Cedric pareció un poco avergonzado. "Harry se cayó de su escoba, papá." murmuró. "Te lo dije... fue un accidente..."

"Sí, pero que no se cayó, ¿verdad?" Rugió cálidamente Diggory, abofeteando a su hijo en su espalda. "Siempre modesto, nuestro Ced, siempre el caballero... pero ganó el mejor hombre, estoy seguro de que Harry diría lo mismo, ¿no es así, eh? Uno se cae de su escoba, uno se queda, no necesita ¡ser un genio para decir cuál es el mejor piloto!"

"Debe ser casi la hora." dijo el Sr. Weasley rápidamente, sacando su reloj de nuevo. "¿Sabes si estamos esperando a más Amos?"

"No, los Lovegood llevan allí una semana y los Fawcetts no pudieron conseguir boletos." dijo Diggory. "No hay más de nosotros en esta área, ¿verdad?"

"No que yo sepa." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Sí, es un minuto... Será mejor que nos preparemos..." Miró a Harry y Hermione. "Solo necesitan tocar el Traslador, eso es todo, un dedo lo hará..."

Fue una tarea bastante difícil. Los diez se mantenían juntos formando un círculo cerrado con sus abultadas mochilas alrededor de la vieja bota sostenida por Diggory. Se quedaron allí en silencio mientras la fría brisa barría sobre ellos.

"Tres..." Murmuró el Sr. Diggory mirando su reloj. "dos..."

"¡Harry!" Arthur gritó, y Harry rápidamente puso su mano en la bota.

"¡Uno!" Terminó Diggory y todos se fueron.

Harry sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo y su ombligo se sacudía hacia delante. Sintió a Hermione y Fred a cada lado de el, todos sus hombros golpeando juntos. Estaban acelerando hacia el viento, hacia adelante...

"¡Sueltense niños!" Grito Arturo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

"¡Suéltense!" Gritó de nuevo, y todos soltaron la bota.

Todos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Hermione chocó contra Eliana y ambas cayeron sobre Fred. Ginny derribó a un inestable George, y Ron se tambaleó hacia Harry y el Traslador cayó al lado de su cabeza con un fuerte golpe. El Sr. Weasley, el Sr. Diggory y Cedric estaban todos de pie.

"Siete y cinco de Stoatshead Hill." llamó una voz.

Eliana se puso de pie y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse. Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una extensión desierta de pastizales neblinosos. Delante de ellos había un par de brujos cansados y malhumorados, uno de ellos con un gran reloj de oro y el otro con un grueso rollo de pergamino y pluma. Ambos estaban vestidos pobremente como muggles. El hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con botas de goma hasta el muslo mientras que el otro hombre llevaba una falda escocesa y un poncho.

"Buenos días, Basil." dijo el Sr. Weasley, recogiendo el traslador y al mago poncho.

Basil, el usuario del poncho, lo arrojó a una gran caja de Portkeys usados a su lado. Luego dijo, cansado. "Hola, Arthur. No está de servicio, ¿está bien para algunos?... Hemos estado aquí toda la noche... Serán mejor que se quiten del camino, tenemos una gran fiesta por venir desde la Selva Negra a las cinco y cuarto. Espera, encontraré tu campamento... Weasley... Weasley..." Miró detenidamente su lista de pergaminos. "Aproximadamente a un cuarto de milla de allí, primer campo al que acudes. El gerente del sitio llamó al Sr. Roberts. Diggory... al segundo campo... pregunta por el Sr. Payne."

"Gracias, Basil." dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Hizo un gesto a todos para que lo siguieran a través de la pradera desierta. No pudieron ver a través de la niebla durante unos veinte minutos. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de piedra junto a una puerta que nadaba. Más allá de la cabaña había cientos y cientos de tiendas, elevándose en una pequeña pendiente hacia la madera oscura en el horizonte. Se despidieron de los Diggorys y se acercaron a la cabaña, donde había un hombre parado en la entrada.

"¡Mañana!" El Sr. Weasley dijo brillantemente.

"Buenos días." dijo el Muggle.

"¿Serías el Sr. Roberts?"

"Sí, lo haría." dijo el Sr. Roberts. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Weasley: ¿dos tiendas, libros hace un par de días?"

"Sí." dijo el Sr. Roberts, consultando una lista en la puerta. "Tienes un espacio en el bosque allí. ¿Solo una noche?"

"Eso es todo." dijo el Sr. Weasley.

"¿Vas a pagar ahora, entonces?"

"Ah, claro, sin duda." dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Se retiró a una corta distancia de la cabaña y le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara. Muy pronto, ambos regresaron con las notas correctas.

"¿Eres extranjero?" El Sr. Roberts le preguntó al Sr. Weasley.

"¿Exterior?" repitió el Sr. Weasley, confundido.

"No eres el primero en tener problemas con el dinero." dijo el Sr. Roberts, mirando de cerca al Sr. Weasley. "Tuve dos intentos y pagarme con grandes monedas de oro del tamaño de tapacubos hace diez minutos."

"¿Realmente lo hicieron?" preguntó el Sr. Weasley nerviosamente.

El Sr. Roberts rebuscó en una lata para variar. "Nunca he estado tan abarrotado. Cientos de reservas previas. La gente suele aparecer..."

"¿Está bien?"

El Sr. Weasley extendió su mano para variar, pero el Sr. Roberts no se la dio, sino que miró hacia el campo brumoso.

"Sí." dijo pensativamente. "Gente de todas partes. Un montón de extranjeros. Y no solo extranjeros. Weirdos, ¿sabes? Hay un tipo caminando en una falda escocesa y un poncho."

"¿No debería él?" dijo el Sr. Weasley con ansiedad

"Es como una especie de... no sé... como una especie de mitin." dijo el Sr. Roberts. "Todos parecen conocerse, como una gran fiesta."

En ese momento, un mago con pantalones de golf apareció de la nada junto a la puerta del Sr. Robert. Señaló con fuerza su deseo hacia el Muggle y dijo: "¡Oblivíate!"

Los ojos del Sr. Robert se deslizaron fuera de foco y había una mirada de sueño en su rostro. Él solo tenía su memoria modificada.

"Un mapa del campamento para usted." dijo el Sr. Roberts con calma. "Y tu cambio."

"Muchas gracias." dijo el Sr. Weasley.

El mago de pantalones de golf los acompañó hacia la puerta del campamento. Parecía completamente agotado con bolsas moradas debajo de los ojos. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, murmuró al Sr. Weasley: "He estado teniendo muchos problemas con él. Necesita un amuleto de la memoria diez veces al día para mantenerlo feliz. Y Ludo Bagman no ayuda. Trotando por ahí hablando de Blurgers y Quaffles en la parte superior de su voz, no se preocupe por la seguridad anti-Muggle. Blimey, me alegraré cuando esto termine. Hasta luego, Arthur." Él Desapareció.

"Pensé que el Sr. Bagman era Jefe de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes." dijo Ginny, sorprendida. "Debería saberlo mejor que hablar de Bludgers cerca de Muggles, ¿no es así?"

"Debería." dijo el Sr. Weasley, sonriendo mientras cruzaban las puertas. "Pero Ludo siempre ha sido un poco... bueno... poco estricto con la seguridad. Sin embargo, no podrías desear tener un jefe más entusiasta del departamento de deportes. Jugó Quidditch para Inglaterra él mismo, ya sabes. Y fue el mejor Beater que las Wasp de Wimbourne. tenido."

Trotaron por el campo brumoso entre largas filas de tiendas. Algunos de ellos se veían normales, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer Muggle. Pero algunos de ellos se habían salido pero añadiendo chimeneas y cosas así. Sin embargo, había algunos que eran tan mágicos. Había una tienda que parecía un palacio en miniatura con varios pavos reales atados a la entrada. Otra carpa tenía tres pisos y más allá de eso, uno tenía un jardín delantero con una fuente completa.

"Siempre igual." dijo el Sr. Weasley alegremente. "No podemos resistirnos a presumir cuando nos reunamos. Ah, aquí estamos, mira, somos nosotros."

Llegaron al borde de la madera en la parte superior del campo. Había un espacio vacío con un pequeño cartel clavado en el suelo que decía: Weezly.

"¡No podría haber un lugar mejor!" dijo el Sr. Weasley felizmente. "El campo está justo al otro lado de la madera, estamos lo más cerca que podemos estar. Bien, no hay magia permitida, estrictamente hablando, no cuando estamos fuera en estos números en tierras muggles. Seremos poner estas tiendas a mano! No debería ser demasiado difícil... Muggle hacerlo todo el tiempo... Aquí, Harry, ¿dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar?"

Eliana y Hermione resolvieron dónde deberían ir la mayoría de los polos y clavijas. El Sr. Weasley fue más un obstáculo que una ayuda, ya que se entusiasmó demasiado con el mazo. Pero finalmente lograron producir un par de raídas tiendas para dos hombres.

Todos se apartaron para admirar su obra. Fue perfecto para todos ellos. El Sr. Weasley fue el primero en ponerse de rodillas y entrar primero a la carpa.

"Estaremos un poco apretujados." les devolvió el llamado. "Pero creo que todos los exprimiremos. Vengan y echen un vistazo."

Uno por uno, el resto de los Weasley siguieron a su padre, cayendo de rodillas y entrando en la tienda.

Eliana miró a Hermione y a Harry y vio que los dos estaban preocupados. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo vamos a encajar?" preguntó Harry. "Bill, Charlie y Percy vendrán más tarde también."

Eliana les sonrió a los dos y sacudió la cabeza hacia la tienda. "Vamos, ustedes dos. Han olvidado algo. Magia."

Ella se inclinó y se agachó bajo la solapa de la tienda. La habitación era como un piso pasado de moda. Tenía un baño completo y cocina, aunque olía a gatos. Se volvió hacia la abertura para ver la mandíbula de Harry caer.

"Bueno, no es por mucho tiempo." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Pedí prestado esto a Perkins en la oficina. Ya no acampa mucho, pobre amigo, tiene lumbago." Cogió una tetera polvorienta y miró dentro. "Necesitaremos agua..."

"Hay un toque marcado en este mapa que el Muggle nos dio." dijo Ron. "Está del otro lado del campo."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no, Harry, Eliana y Hermione van a buscar un poco de agua y el resto de nosotros conseguiremos leña para el fuego?"

"Pero tenemos un horno." dijo Ron. "¿Por qué no podemos simplemente..."

"¡Ron, seguridad antimagún!" dijo el Sr. Weasley con anticipación. "Cuando el campamento de Muggles es real, cocinan en fogatas al aire libre. ¡Los he visto en él!"

Eliana y Hermione rápidamente pusieron sus bolsas en la tienda de las chicas, que afortunadamente no olía a gatos. Luego se dirigieron con Harry y Ron a través del campamento con la tetera y las cacerolas.

Con el sol saliendo y la neblina desapareciendo lentamente, pudieron ver carpas estiradas en todas direcciones. Eliana y Hermione se miraron con asombro antes de caminar lentamente. Fue increíble ver cuántas brujas y magos viniendo de todo el mundo para ver el juego.

Había un niño pequeño sosteniendo una varita y hurgando en una babosa que comenzó a hincharse lentamente. Su madre salió corriendo de la tienda, gritándole que no tocara la varita de su padre. Más abajo, había dos pequeñas brujas montando escobas de juguete que apenas eran más altas que la hierba. Un funcionario del Ministerio pasó rápidamente junto a Harry,Eliana, Hermione y Ron, murmurando sobre el secreto a plena luz del día. Había tantas brujas y magos saliendo de sus tiendas. Había tres magos africanos sentados en una conversación seria, todos vestidos con largas túnicas blancas y asando un conejo sobre un fuego púrpura. Había un grupo de brujas americanas de mediana edad chismeando debajo de una pancarta de lentejuelas entre sus tiendas. Había tantos idiomas extraños que salían de diferentes tiendas, cada uno sonando tan emocionado como el siguiente.

"Er - ¿son mis ojos, o todo se ha vuelto verde?" preguntó Ron.

Parecía como si hubieran entrado en un par de tiendas que estaban cubiertas con un espeso crecimiento de tréboles. Las tiendas parecían montículos de formas extrañas, aunque podían ver rostros debajo de las aberturas.

"¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Eliana! ¡Hermione!"

Seamus Finnigan estaba sentado frente a su propia tienda con su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, y una mujer que parecía ser su madre. Ellos tenían el mismo cabello. Seamus y Dean los saludaron.

"¿Les gustan las decoraciones?" preguntó Seamus, sonriendo. "El Ministerio no está muy feliz."

"Ah, ¿por qué no deberíamos mostrar nuestros colores?" dijo la Sra. Finnigan, robusta. "Deberías ver lo que los búlgaros han colgado en sus tiendas. ¿Estás apoyando a Irlanda, por supuesto?" Ella estaba mirando a Eliana, a Hermione, a Harry y a Ron.

Una vez que los cuatro le aseguraron que estaban apoyando a Irlanda, partieron de nuevo.

"Como si dijéramos algo más rodeado de ese lote." murmuró Ron.

"Me pregunto qué tienen los búlgaros colgando en sus tiendas." dijo Hermione.

"Vamos a averiguarlo." dijo Eliana.

Había una gran parcela de tiendas a pocas tiendas delante de ellos con la bandera búlgara volando alto en la brisa. Todas y cada una de las tiendas tenían exactamente el mismo póster adjunto al Viktor Krum, el Buscador Búlgaro. Tenía una cara hosca con cejas pesadas.

"Krum." dijo Ron en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"¡Krum!" dijo Ron. "¡Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro!

"Se ve muy malhumorado." dijo Hermione, mirando a los muchos Krums que estaban frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Realmente gruñón?" preguntó Ron con incredulidad. "¿A quién le importa cómo se ve? Es increíble. También es muy joven. Solo tiene 18 años o algo. Es un genio, esperas hasta que esta noche, ya lo verás."

Una vez que finalmente llegaron a la esquina del campo, eran caras con una pequeña línea para el grifo. Hermione, Eliana, Harry y Ron se unieron justo detrás de dos hombres discutiendo acaloradamente. Uno de ellos era un mago muy viejo que llevaba un largo camisón de flores, mientras que el otro era un mago del Ministerio con un par de pantalones.

"Sólo ponlos, Archie." gritó el mago del Ministerio con exasperación. "Hay un buen tipo. No puedes caminar así, el Muggle en la puerta de embarque ya empieza a sospechar..."

"Compré esto en una tienda muggle." dijo el viejo mago. "Los muggles los usan."

"Muggles mujeres los usan, Archie, no los hombres, desgaste de éstos." El asistente del Ministerio estaba sosteniendo los pantalones.

"No me los estoy poniendo." dijo Archie desafiante. "Me gusta una brisa saludable 'alrededor de mis privates, gracias."

Fue demasiado para ellas. Eliana y Hermione tuvieron que dejar la fila y reírse al lado de una carpa grande mientras se sostenían los hombros. Solo volvieron una vez que vieron que Archie había recogido su agua y se fueron.

En su camino de regreso, ahora se movían más lentamente debido al peso del agua. Vieron personas más familiares en el campamento. Oliver Wood, que acababa de dejar Hogwarts el año anterior, los arrastró, sobre todo Harry, para encontrarse con sus padres, y anunció que acababa de suspirar al equipo de reserva de Puddlemere United. Vieron a Ernie Macmillan, Cho Chang y un gran grupo de extraños adolescentes.

"¿Quién crees que son?" preguntó Harry. "No van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?"

"'Spect que van a alguna escuela extranjera." dijo Ron.

"Hogwarts no es la única escuela en el mundo." dijo Eliana. "Debe haber al menos uno o dos en cada país, dependiendo del tamaño."

"Bill tuvo novia en una escuela en Brasil." dijo Ron. "Esto fue hace años y años... y él quería ir a un viaje de intercambio, pero mamá y papá no podían pagarlo. Su amigo se ofendió cuando dijo que no iría y le envió un sombrero maldito, las orejas se marchitan."

Finalmente, regresaron a la tienda de los Weasleys.

"Has pasado siglos." dijo George.

"Conocí a algunas personas." dijo Ron, bajando el agua. "¿Aún no tienes el fuego encendido?"

"Papá se está divirtiendo con los partidos." dijo Fred.

El Sr. Weasley parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida. No tuvo éxito, pero realmente lo intentaba. Había muchas cerillas astilladas en el suelo a su alrededor. Por un segundo, se las arregló para encender un fósforo, pero lo dejó caer rápidamente con un "¡Uy!" en sorpresa.

"Ven aquí, Sr. Weasley." dijo Hermione amablemente. Ella le quitó la caja de fósforos y le mostró cómo hacerlo correctamente.

Cuando finalmente se encendió el fuego, tuvieron que esperar otra hora antes de poder cocinar algo. Pero ciertamente había mucho que ver. Su carpa se encontraba justo al lado de una especie de camino de acceso al campo, ya que muchos miembros del Ministerio se apresuraban a subir y bajar con saludos dispersos al Sr. Weasley. El Sr. Weasley mantuvo un comentario continuo de cada miembro del Ministerio en beneficio de Eliana, Harry y Hermione.

"Ese fue Cuthbert Mockridge, Jefe de la Oficina de Enlace de Goblins... Aquí viene Gilbert Wimple, él está con el Comité de Encantos Experimentales. Ha tenido esos cuernos desde hace un tiempo... Hola, Arnie... Arnold Peasegood, él es un Obliviador miembro de Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, ya saben... y ese es Bode y Croaker... son indecibles..."

"¿Ellos son qué?" preguntó Hermione.

"Del Departamento de Misterios, alto secreto, ni idea de lo que hacen..."

Cuando el fuego estaba listo y acababan de empezar a cocinar huevos y salchichas, Bill, Charlie y Percy llegaron caminando desde el bosque hacia ellos.

"Simplemente apareció, papá." dijo Percy en voz alta. "Ah, excelente, almuerzo!"

Estaban a la mitad de sus platos cuando el Sr. Weasley se puso de pie de un salto, saludó y sonrió a un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Ah! ¡El hombre del momento! ¡Ludo!"

Harry levantó la mirada, ansioso por ver al legendario jugador de Quidditch. Él era fácilmente la persona más notable en el campamento. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por parecerse a un Muggle. Llevaba largas túnicas de Quidditch con rayas horizontales de color amarillo brillante y negro. Una enorme imagen de una avispa salpicaba su pecho. Él claramente había perdido su figura de Quidditch ya que pronto se estaba formando una gran barriga. Su nariz estaba aplastada, probablemente por una Bludger. Pero todavía tenía un encanto juvenil sobre él con sus ojos azules y cabello rubio.

"¡Ahoy allí!" llamado Bagman felizmente. "Arthur, viejo, qué día, eh? ¡Qué día! ¿Podríamos haber pedido un clima más perfecto? Un cielo sin nubes podría venir... y apenas un hipo en los arreglos... ¡No hay mucho para mí para hacer!"

Percy se apresuró hacia adelante con sus manos estiradas.

"Ah, sí." dijo el Sr. Weasley, sonriendo. "Este es mi hijo Percy. Acaba de comenzar en el Ministerio, y este es Fred no, George, lo siento ese es Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron, mi hija, Ginny, y las amigas de Ron, Hermione Granger, Eliana Ross y Harry Potter."

Bagman dio una doble vuelta cuando escuchó el de Harry. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la cicatriz de Harry rápidamente.

"Todos." continuó el Sr. Weasley. "Este es Ludo Bagman, ustedes saben quién es, es gracias a él que tenemos un boleto tan bueno."

Bagman sonrió y agitó sus manos ante la declaración. Luego dijo, ansioso: ¿Te apetece un revoloteo en el partido, Arthur? Ya tengo a Roddy Pontner apostando a que Bulgaria marcará primero, le ofrecí buenas probabilidades, considerando que las tres primeras de Irlanda son las más fuertes que he visto en años, y la pequeña Agatha Timms ha puesto la mitad de las acciones en su granja de anguilas en una semana "partido largo."

"Oh... ve entonces." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Veamos... ¿un galeón en Irlanda para ganar?"

"¿Un galeón?" Bagman parecía decepcionado. "Muy bien, muy bien... ¿otros tomadores?"

"Son un poco jóvenes para apostar. A Molly no le gustaría..."

"Apostaremos treinta y siete Galeones, quince Hoces, tres Knuts." dijo Fred mientras él y George juntaban rápidamente todo su dinero. "Que Irlanda gana, pero Viktor Krum obtiene la Snitch. Ah, y lanzaremos un varita falsa."

"No quieres ir a mostrar basura al señor Bagman así." siseó Percy.

Pero Bagman no parecía pensar que la varita fuera basura en absoluto. De hecho, parecía bastante emocionado cuando lo tomó de Fred. La varita lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en un pollo de goma. Bagman rugió de risa.

"¡Excelente! ¡No he visto uno tan convincente en años! ¡Pagaría cinco galeones por eso!"

Percy se congeló en asombrada desaprobación.

"Muchachos." dijo el Sr. Weasley en voz baja, "No quiero que apuesten... Esos son todos sus ahorros... Su madre..."

"¡No seas un aguafiestas, Arthur!" rugió Bagman, agitando sus bolsillos con entusiasmo. "¡Son lo suficientemente mayores como para saber lo que quieren! ¿Crees que Irlanda ganará pero Krum obtendrá la Snitch? No es una oportunidad, chicos, no es una oportunidad... Te daré excelentes probabilidades en eso... Añadiremos cinco galeones para la varita divertida, entonces, ¿deberíamos...?

El señor Weasley miró impotente cómo Bagman sacaba una libreta y una pluma y empezaba a anotar los nombres de los gemelos.

"Saludos." dijo George, tomando el trozo de pergamino que Bagman le entregó y guardándolo con cuidado.

Bagman se volvió alegremente hacia el señor Weasley. "No podría hacerme una infusión, supongo. Estoy atento a Barty Crouch. Mi número búlgaro de enfrente está haciendo dificultades, y no puedo entender una palabra de lo que dice. Barty será capaz de resolverlo Él habla de ciento cincuenta idiomas."

"¿Sr. Crouch?" dijo Percy, luciendo positivamente emocionado. "¡Habla más de doscientos! Mermish y Gobbledegook y Troll..."

"Cualquiera puede hablar Troll." dijo Fred despectivamente. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es señalar y gruñir."

Percy le lanzó a Fred una mirada extremadamente desagradable y avivó el fuego vigorosamente para hacer que la tetera volviera a hervir.

"¿Alguna noticia de Bertha Jorkins aún, Ludo?" El señor Weasley preguntó mientras Bagman se acomodaba en el césped junto a todos.

"No es un pájaro tonto." dijo Bagman cómodamente. "Pero aparecerá. La pobre Bertha... el recuerdo como un caldero con goteras y sin sentido de la orientación. Perdido, cree lo que pienso. Va a volver a la oficina en algún momento de octubre, pensando que todavía es julio."

"¿No crees que sea el momento de enviar a alguien a buscarla?" El Sr. Weasley sugirió tentativamente mientras Percy le daba a Bagman su té.

"Barty Crouch sigue diciendo eso, pero realmente no podemos perdonar a nadie en este momento. ¡Oh, habla del diablo! Barty!"

Barty Crouch Sr. acababa de aparecerse junto a su chimenea. Rígido, erguido, mayor y vestido con un traje impecablemente limpio y corbata. Tenía el pelo corto y canoso y un bigote de cepillo de dientes.

"Levanta un poco de hierba, Barty." dijo Bagman alegremente, palmeando el suelo a su lado.

"No gracias, Ludo." dijo Crouch, impaciente. "Te he estado buscando en todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que agreguemos otros doce asientos a la caja superior."

"Oh, ¿es eso lo que están buscando? Pensé que el tipo estaba pidiendo prestado un par de pinzas. Un poco de acento fuerte."

"¡Sr. Crouch!" Dijo Percy sin aliento, hundiéndose en una media reverencia. "¿Te gustaría una taza de té?"

"Oh." dijo Crouch, ligeramente sorprendido. "Sí, gracias, Weatherby."

Fred y George se ahogaron en sus propias tazas cuando Percy se puso rosado alrededor de las orejas.

"Ah, y he estado queriendo hablar contigo también, Arthur." dijo Crouch. "Ali Bashir está en pie de guerra. Quiere hablar con usted sobre su embargo sobre las alfombras voladoras."

El Sr. Weasley suspiró profundamente. "Le envié un búho sobre eso la semana pasada. Si se lo he dicho una vez, le he contado cien veces: las alfombras están definidas como un Artefacto Muggle por el Registro de Objetos Charitable Proscritos, ¿pero escuchará?"

"Lo dudo." dijo Crouch, aceptando la taza de té. "Está desesperado por exportar aquí."

"Bueno, nunca reemplazarán escobas en Gran Bretaña, ¿verdad?" dijo Bagman.

"Ali piensa que hay un nicho en el mercado para un vehículo familiar." dijo Crouch. "Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía un Axminster con capacidad para doce personas, pero eso era antes de que las alfombras estuvieran prohibidas, por supuesto."

"Entonces, ¿has estado ocupado, Barty?" preguntó Bagman.

"Demasiado. Organizar Porteros en los cinco continentes no es ninguna hazaña, Ludo."

"¿Espero que los dos estén contentos cuando esto termine?" preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

Bagman estaba conmocionado. "¡Me alegra! No sé cuándo me he divertido más... Aún así, no es que no tengamos nada que esperar, ¿eh, Barty? ¿Eh? Queda mucho para organizar, ¿eh?"

Crouch no estaba contento con Bagman. "Acordamos no hacer el anuncio hasta que todos los detalles..."

"¡Oh detalles!" dijo Bagman. "Han firmado, ¿no es cierto? Han acordado, ¿verdad? Te apuesto lo que estos chicos sabrán muy pronto. Es decir, está sucediendo en Hogwarts..."

"Ludo, tenemos que conocer a los búlgaros, ya sabes." dijo Crouch bruscamente. "Gracias por el té, Weatherby."

Empujó el té no embriagado hacia Percy y esperó a que Ludo se levantara.

"¡Los veo a todos más tarde!" dijo Bagman. "Estarás arriba en la caja superior conmigo, ¡estoy comentando!"

Saludó, Crouch asintió, y los dos desaparecieron.

"¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts, papá?" Fred preguntó de inmediato. "¿De qué estaban hablando?"

"Es información clasificada, hasta el momento en que el Ministerio decida liberarla." dijo Percy con rigidez. "El señor Crouch tenía razón en no divulgarlo."

"Oh cállate, Weatherby." dijo Fred.

A medida que transcurría la tarde, se produjo una sensación de excitación que subía lentamente por el campamento. Cuando el cielo se oscureció una vez más, el aire se llenó de anticipación. Muy pronto, cualquier rastro de tratar de ocultar la magia fue abandonado. El Ministerio no pudo detener los flagrantes brotes de magia en todas partes.

Los vendedores ahora aparecían en todas partes, llevando bandejas y empujando carritos llenos de mercaderías. Hubo brillantes rosetas para Irlanda y Bulgaria, sombreros verdes puntiagudos con tréboles danzantes, bufandas búlgaras con leones rugiendo, banderas de ambos países que tocaban el himno nacional mientras se agitaban, pequeños modelos de Firebolts que realmente volaban, y figuras coleccionables de famosos jugadores.

"He estado ahorrando mi dinero de bolsillo todo el verano para esto." Ron les dijo mientras paseaba por los vendedores.

Ron compró un sombrero de trébol danzante y una gran roseta verde. Compro una pequeña figura de Viktor Krum mientras se preguntaba si debería hacerlo por uno de Troy. Estaba sonriendo, a diferencia de la figurilla de Krum con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Wow, mira esto!" dijo Harry. Se apresuró a llegar a un carro lleno de binoculares de bronce y todo tipo de perillas y diales.

"Omnioculares." dijeron los vendedores. "Puedes reproducir la acción... ralentizar todo... y mostrar un desglose de jugada por jugada si lo necesitas. Negocia: diez galeones cada uno."

"Ojalá no hubiera comprado esto ahora." dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto hacia su sombrero de trébol.

"Cuatro pares." dijo Harry firmemente.

"No, no te molestes." dijo Ron, poniéndose rojo.

"No vas a conseguir nada para Navidad." le dijo Harry, empujando Omnioculares en las manos de él, de Eliana y Hermione. "Por cerca de diez años, mente."

"Muy bien." dijo Ron, sonriendo.

"Oooh, gracias, Harry." dijo Hermione. "Y voy a conseguir algunos programas, mira."

Cuando regresaron a las carpas, Charlie y Ginny tenían rosetas verdes, el Sr. Weasley llevaba una bandera irlandesa, y Bill tenía una roseta roja. Fred y George no tenían recuerdos, ya que le habían dado a Bagman todo su oro.

"Aquí." dijo Eliana lanzandole a los gemelos dos bufandas irlandesas.

Fred y George los atraparon de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No podemos aceptar esto." dijo George, mirando los tréboles danzantes. "Esto debe haber costado..."

"No fue nada." prometió Eliana. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de inclinarse y susurrar. "Prométanme que cada vez que abran una tienda de bromas, puedo obtener lo que quiero gratis."

"Descuento del veinticinco por ciento." dijo Fred.

"Setenta y cinco." dijo Eliana.

"Cuarenta." dijo George.

"¡Cincuenta!"

"¡Acuerdo!" dijo Fred.

Después de estrechar ambas manos, se escuchó un profundo y amenazante gong que resonó más allá del bosque. Las linternas verdes y rojas ardieron en los árboles, iluminando un camino hacia el campo.

"¡Es la hora!" llamó el Sr. Weasley, luciendo muy emocionado. "¡Vamos!"


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos seguían al señor Weasley a través del bosque. Siguieron el camino iluminado por faroles y pudieron escuchar a otros miles entusiasmados. El aire prácticamente zumbaba cuando todos a su alrededor gritaban, reían y cantaban. Fue altamente contagioso. Fred y George comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor con Ginny animándolos antes de unirse a ellos. Caminaron por el bosque durante veinte minutos hasta que finalmente emergieron del otro lado a la sombra de un gigantesco estadio.

"Asienta cien mil." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "La fuerza de tarea ministerial de quinientas personas ha estado trabajando todo el año. Amuletos que repelen a los muggles en cada centímetro de él. Cada vez que los muggles se han acercado a este lugar durante todo el año, repentinamente recuerdan las citas urgentes y tienen que huir de nuevo... ellos."

Los condujo hacia la entrada más cercana, que ya estaba rodeada por un enjambre de brujas y magos que gritaban.

"¡Primeros asientos!" dijo la bruja del Ministerio cuando el Sr. Weasley le mostró sus boletos. "Top Box! Directo arriba, Arthur, y tan alto como puedas."

Todos ellos treparon hacia arriba con el resto de la multitud. Finalmente, llegaron a la parte superior de la escalera y se encontraron en una pequeña caja. Se establecieron en el punto más alto del estadio y estaban exactamente a mitad de camino entre los postes de la portería. Había alrededor de una veintena de sillas en dos filas.

Una vez que se sentaron miraron alrededor del estadio. Había alrededor de cien mil brujas y magos tomando sus asientos alrededor del campo ovalado largo. Parecía haber una misteriosa luz dorada que provenía del estadio mismo. Justo enfrente de ellos, al otro lado del estadio, había una pizarra gigante con escritura dorada, anunciando varios objetos en Hogsmeade.

"¿Dobby?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

En la fila detrás de ellos había una pequeña criatura cuyas piernas eran tan cortas que sobresalían frente a la silla. Llevaba un trapo de cocina como una bata y enormes ojos marrones. Ron, Eliana y Hermione dieron vuelta también. Incluso el Sr. Weasley miró a su alrededor con interés.

"¿Señor, simplemente me llamó Dobby?" chilló el elfo. Era una voz juvenil y temblorosa.

"Lo siento." Harry le dijo al elfo. "Solo pensé que eras alguien que conocía."

"¡Pero también conozco a Dobby, señor!" chilló el elfo. "Mi nombre es Winky, señor, y usted, señor." Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando miró la cicatriz de Harry. "Seguramente eres Harry Potter."

"Sí, lo soy." dijo Harry.

"¡Pero Dobby habla de ti todo el tiempo, señor!" Winky pareció ligeramente sorprendida.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo le está quedando la libertad?"

"Ah, señor." dijo Winky, negando con la cabeza. "Ah señor, lo que significa que no es falta de respeto, señor, pero no estoy segua de que le hiciera un favor a Dobby, señor, cuando lo está liberando."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"La libertad va a la cabeza de Dobby, señor. Ideas sobre su estación, señor. No puede conseguir otro puesto, señor."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Harry.

Winky bajó la voz y susurró: "Él quiere pagar por su trabajo, señor."

"¿Pago?" preguntó Harry sin comprender. "Bueno, ¿por qué no debería pagar?"

"¡A los elfos domésticos no se les paga, señor! No, no, no. Le digo a Dobby, le digo: vete a buscar una familia agradable y tranquilízate, Dobby. Está haciendo todo tipo de travesuras, señor, ¿qué? es impropio para un elfo doméstico. Usted va de un lado a otro de esta manera, Dobby, le digo, y lo siguiente que escucho es que está frente al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, como un duende común."

"Bueno, ya es hora de que se divierta un poco." dijo Harry.

"Se supone que los elfos domésticos no se divierten, Harry Potter." dijo firmemente Winky. "Los elfos domésticos hacen lo que se les dice. No me gustan las alturas, Harry Potter." miró hacia el borde de la caja y tragó saliva. "Pero mi amo me envía a la caja superior y yo vengo, señor."

"¿Por qué te envió aquí, si sabe que no te gustan las alturas?" dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

"Maestro, el amo quiere que le reserve un asiento, Harry Potter. Está muy ocupado." dijo Winky, inclinando su cabeza hacia el espacio vacío a su lado. "Winky desea estar nuevamente en la tienda de maestros, Harry Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le dicen. Winky es una buena elfina doméstica."

Ella le dio al borde de la caja otra mirada asustada y ocultó sus ojos completamente otra vez. Harry se volvió hacia los demás.

"¿Así que eso es un elfo doméstico?" Ron murmuró. "Cosas raras, ¿verdad?"

"Dobby era más raro." dijo Harry.

Ron luego sacó sus Omnioculares y comenzó a probarlos. "¡Salvaje! Puedo hacer que ese viejo tipo toque su nariz otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez..."

Hermione estaba hojeando su programa. "Una exhibición de las mascotas del equipo precederá el partido."

"Oh, eso siempre vale la pena verlo." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Los equipos nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra natal, para montar un poco de espectáculo."

La caja que comenzó a llenarse gradualmente a su alrededor durante la siguiente media hora. El Sr. Weasley siguió sacudiendo las manos de varias personas mientras Percy se ponía de pie de vez en cuando. Cuando llegó el Ministro Fudge, Percy se inclinó tan bajo que sus lentes se cayeron y se rompieron. Los reparó con su varita y permaneció en su asiento, avergonzado. Estaba muy celoso cuando Fudge saludó a Harry calurosamente y le estrechó la mano.

"Harry Potter, ¿sabes?" Le dijo Fudge al ministro búlgaro en voz alta. "Harry Potter, oh vamos, sabes quién es el chico que sobrevivió a tú-sabes-quién, que no sabe quién es..."

El mago búlgaro lo hizo y comenzó a parlotear ruidosamente en la cicatriz de Harry.

"Sabía que íbamos a llegar al final." dijo Fudge cansadamente a Harry. "No me gustan mucho las lenguas, necesito a Barty Crouch para este tipo de cosas. Ah, veo que su elfo doméstico le ha reservado un asiento... Buen trabajo también, estos blighters búlgaros han estado tratando de proteger los mejores lugares... ah, ¡y aquí está Lucius!"

Harry se giró rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos a todos. Los Malfoy avanzaban a lo largo de la segunda fila hacia los tres asientos vacíos que quedaban al final.

"Ah, Fudge." dijo Lucius Malfoy, tendiéndole la mano. "¿Cómo estás? No creo que hayas conocido a mi esposa, Narcissa, ¿o a nuestro hijo, Draco?"

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Fudge, sonriendo. "Y permítanme presentarles al Sr. Oblansk - Obablonsk - Sr. - bueno, él es el Ministro búlgaro de Magia, y él no puede entender una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo, así que no importa."

"Y veamos quién más." continuó Fudge. "¿Conoces a Arthur Weasley, me atrevo a decir?"

Sin duda fue un momento tenso. La última vez que se conocieron, hubo una pelea en la librería de Flourish and Blotts. Lucius seguramente tenía un ojo morado cuando se fue a casa ese día.

"Buen señor, Arthur." dijo Lucius en voz baja. "¿Qué tendrías que vender para conseguir asientos en la caja superior? ¿Seguramente tu casa no habría llegado tan lejos?"

Fudge aparentemente había quedado sordo en ese instante. "Lucius acaba de hacer una contribución muy generosa al Hospital de San Mungo para Enfermedades Mágicas y Lesiones, Arthur. Él está aquí como mi invitado."

El Sr. Weasley dijo, con voz tensa. "¿Cómo? Qué bueno."

Lucius no dijo nada y continuó haciendo la fila hasta sus asientos. Draco le lanzó a Harry, Eliana, Ron y Hermione miradas desdeñosas y luego se colocó junto a su padre.

"Idiotas gilipollas." murmuró Ron. "No necesito gente así."

Se volvieron para mirar al campo otra vez mientras Ludo Bagman cargaba dentro de la caja, rebosante de emoción.

"¿Todos listos? Ministro: ¿listo para ir?"

"Listo cuando lo estés, Ludo." dijo Fudge cómodamente.

Bagman sacó su varita y la dirigió a su propia garganta. "Sonorus!" Su voz resonó sobre el rugido de la multitud. "Damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch cuatrocientos veintidós!"

La audiencia gritó, rugió y aplaudió. Había miles de banderas ondeando en el aire con pancartas y luces encendidas. El lado derecho del campo era un bloque sólido de color escarlata, mientras que el izquierdo era verde. La gran pizarra frente a ellos ahora brilló: BULGARIA: 0 IRLANDA: 0 .

"Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, permítanme presentarles... ¡la mascota del equipo nacional búlgaro!"

El lado derecho rugió en aprobación.

"Me pregunto qué han traído." dijo el Sr. Weasley, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¡Aaah! ¡Veela!" Se quitó las gafas y las metió en su túnica.

Cien veelas se deslizaban hacia el campo. Eran mujeres muy hermosas, pero no parecían muy humanas. Tenían la piel blanca brillante que parecía brillar como la luna y el pelo blanco que se desplegaba detrás de ellas. En el momento en que la música comenzó a sonar, todos comenzaron a bailar maravillosamente. Bailaron cada vez más rápido. La música se detuvo de repente.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Eliana "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry estaba de pie y una de sus piernas descansaba en la pared de la caja mientras Ron tenía ambas manos sobre él juntas. Ambos parecían estar a punto de saltar de la caja y entrar al estadio hacia la veela. Hermione parecía bastante divertida en sus reacciones.

El estadio parecía muy enojado cuando el veela comenzó a moverse en un lado del campo. Nadie quería que se fueran. Ron estaba haciendo trizas los tréboles de su sombrero. El Sr. Weasley se lo quitó de las manos, sonriendo levemente.

"Lo querrá." le dijo el Sr. Weasley a Ron. "Una vez que Irlanda haya tenido su opinión."

"¿Huh?"

Ron estaba mirando boquiabierto a la veela mientras Harry todavía estaba de pie.

"Por el amor de Merlín." susurró Hermione jalando a Harry a su asiento.

"Y ahora." tronó la voz de Bagman, "Amablemente puso sus varitas en el aire... ¡para las Mascotas Nacionales Irlandesas!"

Algo grandioso y verde vino acercándose al estadio. Parecía un cometa que formaba un círculo alrededor del estadio y luego se dividía en dos pequeños cometas que se precipitaban hacia los postes de la meta. Antes de que supieran lo que estaba pasando, había un arco iris en el campo. La multitud se quedó boquiabierta. Eso fue increíble. El arco iris se desvaneció y las bolas verdes se fusionaron una vez más. Formaron un gran trébol brillante en el aire y se elevaron sobre las gradas. Parecía que estaba lloviendo, pero en lugar de gotas de agua, parecía monedas de oro.

La multitud estalló en un aplauso desenfrenado ya que muchos hicieron todo lo posible para atrapar la mayor cantidad posible de oro.

"Ahí vas." gritó Ron alegremente, metiendo un poco de oro en la mano de Harry. "¡Por los Omnioculares! ¡Ahora tienes que comprarme un regalo de Navidad, ja!"

El trébol se disolvió y los duendes descendieron al campo en el lado opuesto del campo de la veela. Se sentaron en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, para mirar el partido.

"Y ahora, señoras y señores, les doy la bienvenida, ¡el Equipo Nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! ¡Os doy, Dimitrov!"

Vasily Dimitrov se movió tan rápido alrededor del estadio que se desdibujó. Fue seguido por fuertes y salvajes aplausos de los seguidores búlgaros.

"¡Ivanova! ¡Zograf! ¡Levski! ¡Vulchanov! ¡Volkov! ¡Aaaa y Krum!"

"¡Ese es él, ese es él!" gritó Ron, siguiendo a Krum con sus Omnioculares.

"Y ahora, saluden, ¡el Equipo Nacional Irlandés de Quidditch! Presentando - ¡Connolly! ¡Ryan! ¡Troy! ¡Mullet! ¡Moran! ¡Quigley! ¡Aaaaad - Lynch!"

"¡Y aquí, desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, aclamado presidente de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

Un pequeño mago flaco salió al campo. Llevaba una gran caja de madera debajo del brazo y su escoba debajo del otro. Montó su escoba y pateó la caja abierta. Cuatro bolas estallaron en el aire: la Quaffle, las dos Bludgers y la pequeña Golden Snitch. Un silbido agudo llenó el estadio y Mostafa disparó al aire después de las bolas.

"¡Los tres están en OFF!" gritó Bagman. "¡Y es Mullet! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡De vuelta a Mullet! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran!"

Los Cazadores de ambos lados se arrojaban Quaffles. ¡Bagman solo tuvo tiempo de decir sus nombres!

Los Cazadores irlandeses se acercaban mucho con Troy en el centro, ligeramente por delante de Mullet y Moran. Se estaban acercando a los búlgaros. Troy se lanzaba hacia arriba con la Quaffle alejando a Ivanova y tirando la Quaffle a Moran. Volkov dio un fuerte golpe a una Bludger que pasaba con su garrote, golpeándola hacia Moran, quien la esquivó en el último minuto y soltó la Quaffle. Leviski lo atrapó, pero fue mordido por Mullet cuando Troy atrapó la Quaffle caída. Definitivamente se perfilaba como un juego rudo.

Troy se dirigió hacia el Zograf, el guardián búlgaro. Todos en el estadio parecían haber estado conteniendo la respiración, esperando ver lo que iba a suceder y...

"TROY PUNTUACIONES!" rugió Bagman. "¡Diez cero para Irlanda!"

El estadio se estremeció con aplausos y aplausos.

"¿Qué?" gritó Harry, mirando a su alrededor con sus Omnioculares. "¡Pero Levski tiene la Quaffle!"

"¡Mira a la velocidad normal, Harry!" gritó Hermione. "¡Vas a extrañar todo de esa manera!"

Las rosetas a su alrededor chirriaban: "¡Troy - Mullet - Moran !" Fue bastante fácil decir por qué. En Quidditch Internacional, fueron los tres mejores Cazadores por una milla. Fueron trabajados juntos armoniosamente y fácilmente. Siempre parecían saber lo que el otro estaba pasando antes de que lo hicieran. Y en diez minutos, Irlanda había anotado dos veces más, todo debido a Moran.

El partido se hizo más rápido y más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov estaban golpeando las Bludgers con la mayor fiereza posible en los Irish Chasers y comenzaron a evitar que usen algunas de sus mejores jugadas. Finalmente, Ivanova logró romper sus filas y esquivar al Guardián, Ryan.

"¡Dedos en tus oídos!" gritó el Sr. Weasley.

La veela comenzó a bailar en celebración. Antes de darse cuenta, Bulgaria volvió a comer la Quaffle.

"¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Ivanova, oh, digo!" rugió el Bagman.

Todos miraban a los dos buscadores cayendo en picado por el aire. Parecía que apenas usaban sus escobas.

"¡Van a estrellarse!" gritó Hermione.

En el último segundo, Krum salió de la inmersión y se alejó en espiral. Lynch, sin embargo, golpeó el suelo con un ruido fuerte que resonó a través del estadio. Todos los fanáticos irlandeses gruñeron.

"¡Tonto!" gimió el Sr. Weasley. "¡Krum estaba fintando!"

"¡Ya se acabó el tiempo!" gritó Bagman, "¡como mediwizards entrenados se apresuran al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch!"

"Él estará bien, ¡solo se ha arado!" Charlie le dijo a Ginny tranquilizadoramente, quien estaba colgando sobre el costado de la caja, horrorizada. "Que es lo que Krum estaba buscando, por supuesto..."

El equipo irlandés estaba de pie junto a su compañero de equipo, esperando escuchar el veredicto. Por fin, Lynch se puso de pie cuando la multitud rompió en aplausos. Después de que se elevó en el aire, parecía como si Irlanda se rejuveneció. Mostafa hizo sonar su silbato y los Cazadores rápidamente se pusieron en acción.

Después de quince minutos más de acción rápida, Irlanda anotó diez goles más. Ahora ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y el juego se estaba volviendo aún más sucio. Cuando Mullet se lanzó hacia la entrada de la meta con Quaffle, Zograf salió volando para encontrarse con él.

"Y Mostafa toma al encargado búlgaro para la tarea de cobbing ¡uso excesivo de los codos!" Bagman le dijo a la multitud rugiente. "Y, sí, ¡es una penalización para Irlanda!"

Los duendes se levantaron en el aire y formaron las palabras "HA HA HA!" Los veela en el otro lado se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente enojados. "¡Ahora, no podemos tener eso!" dijo Bagman, entretenido. "¡Alguien le da una bofetada al árbitro!"

El medimago vino corriendo hacia Mostafa y lo pateó con fuerza en las espinillas. Mostafa finalmente regresó a la normalidad y parecía muy avergonzado. Empezó a gritarle a la veela, que dejó de bailar y parecía desafiante.

"¡Y a menos que esté muy equivocado, Mostafa está intentando expulsar a las mascotas del equipo búlgaro! Ahora hay algo que no hemos visto antes... Oh, esto podría volverse desagradable..."

Y ciertamente lo hizo. Volkov y Vulchanov aterrizaron a ambos lados de Mostafa y comenzaron a discutir con él mientras los leprechauns formaban las palabras "HEE HEE HEE". Mostafa claramente no se conmovió con sus argumentos. Clavó su dedo en el aire, diciéndoles que volvieran a volar, y cuando no lo hicieron, dio dos disparos en su silbato.

"¡Dos penalizaciones para Irlanda!" gritó Bagman mientras la multitud búlgara aullaba de ira. "Y Volkov y Vulchanov deberían regresar a esas escobas... sí... allí van... y Troy toma la Quaffle..."

Los Batidores de ambos lados estaban actuando sin piedad. A los bálticos bálticos parecía no importarles si se balanceaban hacia la bludger o hacia un humano. Dimitrov le disparó directamente a Moran y casi lo tira de su escoba. Los partidarios irlandeses se pusieron de pie y rugieron. " ¡Foul!"

"¡Falta!" boom Bagman. "Dimitrov esquiva a Moran deliberadamente volando para colisionar allí y tiene que ser otra penalización ¡sí, está el silbato!"

Los duendes se levantaron en su aire y formaron un dedo gigante haciendo un gesto grosero. La veela no apreció esto en absoluto. Se lanzaron a través del campo y comenzaron a tirar lo que parecía fuego a los duendes. Ya no se veían hermosos. De hecho, tenían una cabeza de pájaro aguda, de pico cruel, y alas largas saliendo de sus hombros de repente.

"Y eso , muchachos." gritó el Sr. Weasley. "¡Es por eso que nunca deben buscar solo!"

Asistentes del ministerio inundaron el campo, tratando de separar a los veela y los duendes. La Quaffle estaba cambiando de manos rápidamente.

"Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran otra vez - Moran - MORAN SCORES!"

Los aplausos de los partidarios irlandeses apenas podían escucharse por los aguijones de la veela. Las varitas de los miembros del Ministerio ahora los atacaron y los búlgaros estaban furiosos.

Levski tenía la Quaffle ahora y se la pasó a Dimitriov. Sin embargo, Quigley se balanceó pesadamente en una Bludger, y golpeó a Krum en la cara. Hubo un fuerte gemido proveniente de la multitud. La nariz de Krum parecía rota. Había sangre en todas partes, pero Mostafa estaba demasiado distraído para hacer sonar su silbato. Uno de los veela había arrojado un puñado de fuego y había encendido su escoba.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo!" gritó Ron. "Ah, vamos, él no puede jugar así, míralo..."

"¡Mira a Lynch!" gritó Harry cuando el Buscador Irlandés repentinamente se había zambullido. "¡Ha visto la Snitch! ¡Lo ha visto! ¡Míralo ir!"

Los partidarios irlandeses se levantaron, gritando a su Buscador. Pero Krum estaba en su cola con bandadas de sangre volando por el aire a su alrededor. Estaba alcanzando a Lynch y los dos se lanzaban hacia el suelo otra vez.

"¡Van a estrellarse!" gritó Hermione.

"¡Ellos no están!" rugió Ron.

"¡Lynch es!" gritó Harry.

Lynch golpeó el suelo por segunda vez con más fuerza que antes.

"La snitch, ¿dónde está la snitch?" gritó Charlie.

"¡Lo tiene, Krum lo tiene!" gritó Harry. "¡Se acabo!"

Las túnicas de Krum brillaban en su sangre. Se puso de pie lentamente y levantó su mano en el aire, la Snitch dorada revoloteando en su puño. El marcador. Destelló: BULGARIA: 160 IRLANDA: 170.

Parecía como si la multitud no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedió. Entonces, los rumores de los soportes irlandeses se hicieron más y más fuertes y hubo gritos de placer que estallaban en el aire.

"¡IRLANDA GANA!" gritó Bagman. "KRUM APRENDE LA ESPERANZA, PERO IRLANDA GANA - ¡Dios mío, no creo que ninguno de nosotros esperáramos eso!"

"¿Por qué atrapó la Snitch?" gritó Ron mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, aplaudiendo. "¡Terminó cuando Irlanda tenía ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja, el idiota!"

"¡Él sabía que nunca lo iban a alcanzar!" gritó Harry. "Los Irish Chasers eran demasiado buenos... Quería terminar con sus términos, eso es todo..."

"Fue muy valiente, ¿no?" Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante cuando los medimagos lo alcanzaron. "Se ve un desastre terrible..."

Las banderas ondeaban en todo el estadio mientras los jugadores irlandeses bailaban alegremente con sus mascotas. El himno nacional irlandés estaba sonando desde todos lados mientras la multitud cantaba en voz alta. Al final del himno, los jugadores irlandeses volvieron a subir y recorrieron el estadio con sus mascotas en la cola.

"Y mientras el equipo irlandés realiza una vuelta de honor." rugió Bagman. "Flanqueado por sus mascotas, ¡la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch se lleva a la caja superior!"

La caja superior se laminó de repente para que todos los demás pudieran ver el interior. Dos magos jadeantes llevaban una vasta copa de oro dentro de la caja, que fue entregada a Fudge.

"¡Tengamos una mano realmente ruidosa para los perdedores valientes - Bulgaria!"

Subieron las escaleras y en la caja vinieron los siete jugadores búlgaros. La multitud aplaudió respectivamente. Los búlgaros se presentaron entre las filas de asientos en la caja. Cuando Bagman gritó los nombres de cada jugador, estrecharon la mano de su propio ministro y Fudge. Krum fue el último en la fila y fue un completo desastre. Todavía sostenía la Snitch y estaba más irritado que antes.

Y luego vino el equipo irlandés. Troy y Quigley entraron primero en la caja con Lynch justo detrás de ellos, apoyados por Moran y Connolly. Troy levantó la Copa en el aire y la multitud tronó en señal de aprobación.

El equipo irlandés salió de la caja una vez que se tomaron las fotos. Hicieron otra vuelta de honor con Lynch en la espalda de Connolly, sonriendo y completamente aturdido.

Bagman apuntó con su varita a esta garganta y murmuró. "Quietus. Van a estar hablando de esto por años, un giro inesperado, que... lástima que no podría haber durado más... Ah sí... sí, te debo... cómo ¿mucho?"

Fred y George treparon por el respaldo de sus asientos y se pararon frente a Bagman con amplias sonrisas recordando su predicción.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las tiendas, nadie tenía ganas de dormir. El Sr. Weasley estuvo de acuerdo en que todos podrían tomarse una última copa de cacao juntos antes de presentarse. Todos estaban discutiendo sobre el partido. Solo cuando Ginny se durmió junto a la mesita y derramó chocolate caliente por todo el piso, el Sr. Weasley insistió en que todos se fueran a la cama.

Eliana y Hermione ayudaron a Ginny a entrar en la siguiente carpa. Se pusieron sus pijamas y treparon a sus literas.

"¡Levántate! Ginny, Hermione, ¡Eliana! ¡Vamos, levántense en este instante! ¡Esto es urgente!"

"¿Qué?" Hermione se incorporo enseguida.

El Sr. Weasley sacudía los hombros de Ginny.

"Tomen una chaqueta y salgan afuera." les dijo Weasley. "¡Con rapidez!"

Los cuatro se apresuraron a salir de la tienda a una escena horrible.

La gente huía hacia el bosque con destellos de luces y ruidos. Varias carpas estaban en llamas, y habian figuras vestidas de negro, usando máscaras y causando estragos.

Harry quería hacer algo, pelear, pero sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho. Eliana se aferraba a él. En cualquier otra situación, podría haber dicho algo, o simplemente encogerse de hombros, pero podía sentir el miedo que irradiaba de ella. Y miedo por él.

Bill, Charlie y Percy salían de la tienda de los niños, completamente vestidos con sus mangas arremangadas y sus varitas afuera.

"¡Vuelvan al portkey, todos!" Arthur gritó entonces, llamando la atención hacia él. "¡Y permanezcan juntos!"

El Sr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy corrieron hacia los manifestantes. Los asistentes del ministerio venían de todas partes hacia la fuente de problemas.

"Vamos." dijo Fred. Agarró la mano de Ginny y tiró de ella hacia la madera. Eliana, Ron, Hermione y George lo siguieron. Pero Harry se quedo atras, no podia soportar dejar a esas personas indefensas. Tenía que ayudar, de alguna manera. Pero, ¿Como podría hacerlo?

"¡Harry!"

Él se giró al oír su nombre, y vio a Eliana esperándolo. Estaba sola y desprotegida. Su estómago se apretó; ayudar a todos tendría que esperar. En ese momento, lo más importante era proteger a sus amigos. Sin una palabra, la siguió a través del frenético laberinto de personas.

La multitud se transformo en estampida, poco después, alguien se estrelló contra Harry enviandolo al suelo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero luego sintió que algo le golpeaba el costado de la cabeza. Podía sentirse lentamente saliendo de la conciencia; Lo último que pasó por su mente antes de rendirse a la oscuridad fue el escalofriante sonido del grito de Eliana.

Un destello de miedo disparo a través de Eliana como Harry fue arrancado de ella.

"¡Harry!" Gritó volteando y mirando a su alrededor, golpeada por el pánico. "¡Harry!"

"Vamos, Eliana!" Ron gritó, más o menos tirando de ella.

"¡Harry!" Eliana gritó una vez más, ahogandose en los humos, lo que hacía que sus ojos de agua y su aguijón garganta. Ella dio una última mirada detrás de ella, y dejó que Ron se la llevára.

Todos regresamos al traslador donde estaba Cedric con su padre.

"Gracias a Dios que todos ustedes están bien!" Exclamó el señor Diggory. "¿Dónde está Arthur?"

"Ayudando a los demás." respondió Hermione cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Eliana miró a su alrededor buscando a Harry y se preocupó cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos y él nunca aparecía. Cansada de esperar miró a Hermione y Ron. Los saco a ambos un poco. "Tenemos que encontrar a Harry."

Ambos asintieron, y volvieron a mirar a la multitud con la que estában. Todos salieron corriendo, de vuelta en la dirección de donde vinieron. Después de minutos de búsqueda, finalmente encontraron a Harry, mirando hacia la distancia.

"¡Harry!" Eliana grito, y él la miró, luego Ron y Hermione, obviamente aliviados. Ella se lanzó hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él, a su vez, envolvió sus brazos alrededor.

"Te hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo!" Ron exclamó. "Pensé que te perdimos."

Alguien venía hacia el claro. Sus pasos eran desiguales detrás de los árboles oscuros y de repente se detuvo. Ellos cuatro se miraron el uno al otro momentáneamente antes de que Harry mirara alrededor del árbol lentamente.

"¿Hola?" Hubo un silencio, pero Harry pudo sentir que alguien estaba parado allí. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Sucedió de repente y sin previo aviso. La fuerte voz atravezó la oscuridad y el silencio.

"MORSMORDRE!"

Algo inmenso, verde y brillante surgió de la oscuridad. Voló hacia el cielo. Al ver el inmenso cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca como una lengua.

Harry se sintió mal del estómago, viéndolo elevarse más y más en el cielo de la noche. La madera a su alrededor estalló también con gritos. Ahora estaba iluminando toda la madera y su corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente al verlo. "Tenemos que irnos. ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¡Ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Eliana.

"Es la Marca Tenebrosa." dijo Harry desesperado. "¡La Marca Tenebrosa, la Marca Oscura, la marca de Voldemort! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Los cuatro comenzaron a cruzar el claro. Antes de que pudieran dar un par de pasos, una serie de ruidos reventaron la llegada de veinte magos que los rodeaban. Harry miró a su alrededor salvajemente. Todos tenían sus varitas apuntando hacia el, Hermione, Eliana y Ron.

"¡ABAJO!" gritó Harry tirando a Eliana al suelo con él, mientras que Ron tiró a Hermione de la misma manera mientras veinte voces rugían. "¡STUPEFY!"

Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores sobre ellos. Chorros de luz roja pasaron sobre ellos, rebotando en los troncos de los árboles, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, cruzando uno al otro y luego...

"¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Ese es mi hijo!" Arthur gritó enojado. "Harry, Ron, Eliana, Hermione, ¿están bien?"

"Fuera del camino, Arthur." dijo una voz fría.

Barty Crouch Sr. y los otros miembros del Ministerio se estaban acercando a ellos. "¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo?" espetó Crouch. Su cara estaba llena de ira y sus ojos agudos los miraban rápidamente. "¿Cuál de ustedes conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa?"

"¡No hicimos eso!" dijo Harry, señalando el cráneo.

"¡No hicimos nada!" dijo Ron. "¿Para qué querías atacarnos?"

"¡No mienta, señor!" gritó Crouch. Su varita apuntaba directamente a Ron. Estaba un poco enojado. "¡Te han descubierto en la escena del crimen!"

"Barty." susurró una bruja con bata. "Son niños, Barty, nunca habrían podido..."

"¡Los han descubierto en la escena del crimen!" exclamó el hombre.

"¿Crimen?" Pregunto Harry.

"Barty, son solo niños." intervino Arthur.

"¿Qué crimen?" Preguntó Harry, un poco más fuerte. "Esa gente esta noche, en las máscaras... ellos también son suyos, ¿no? ¿Son sus seguidores?"

"Sígueme." le dijo Barty a su grupo de personas.

"Había un hombre antes, allá!" Harry les dijo, señalando en la distancia.

"Todos ustedes, de esta manera!" Barty gritó y se alejó en la dirección en que Harry los señaló.

"Harry, ¿quién?" Preguntó Arthur.

"No lo sé, no vi su cara."

"Bien tenemos que regresar a la carpa tan rápido como podamos. ¿Qué pasó con los demás?"

"Los perdimos en la oscuridad." dijo Ron. "Papá, ¿por qué todos estaban tan nerviosos acerca de ese cráneo?"

"Explicaré todo en la tienda."

Cuando llegaron al borde de la madera, una gran multitud de asistentes asustados se reunieron. Cuando vieron al Sr. Weasley, muchos de ellos corrieron hacia él y lo bombardearon con preguntas. El Sr. Weasley los esquivó, con cuidado de no responder a sus preguntas o sospechas. La multitud se quedó donde estaban, con la esperanza de obtener otro funcionario del Ministerio, mientras que el Sr. Weasley llevó a Harry, Eliana Ron y Hermione de vuelta al campamento. Estaba en silencio ahora. Todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido, pero todavía había varias tiendas arruinadas alrededor.

La cabeza de Charlie sobresalía de la tienda del niño. "Papá, ¿qué está pasando? Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros..."

"Los tengo aquí." dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Los cinco de ellos entraron a la tienda. Bill estaba sentado en la pequeña cocina, sosteniendo una sábana para su brazo, que sangraba profusamente. Charlie tenía una gran rasgadura en su camisa. Percy tenía una nariz ensangrentada. Fred, George y Ginny estaban sacudidos y completamente sin arañazos.

"¿Los conseguiste, papá?" preguntó Bill. "¿La persona que conjuró la marca?"

"No." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "No sabemos quién fue el que realmente conjuró la marca."

"Mira, ¿alguien puede explicar lo que era ese cráneo?" Ron cortó entre ellos con impaciencia. "No estaba lastimando a nadie... ¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"Es el símbolo de Voldemort, Ron." dijo Harry rápidamente mientras todos se estremecían. "Te lo dije en el bosque."

"Y no se ha visto durante trece años." dijo el Sr. Weasley en voz baja. "Por supuesto que la gente entró en pánico... fue casi como ver a Quien-Ya-Sabes de vuelta."

"No lo entiendo." Ron fruncía el ceño hacia Harry y el Sr. Weasley. "Quiero decir... todavía es solo una forma en el cielo..."

"Voldemort y sus seguidores enviaron la Marca Tenebrosa al aire cada vez que mataban a alguien. La forma del cráneo en el aire... inspira terror más allá de cualquier cosa. Cualquiera que conozca la vista... es su peor miedo..." Harry explico.

"Bueno, no nos ayudó esta noche." dijo Bill por fin. "Quien conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa envió a los Mortífagos lejos en el momento en que lo vieron. Todos Desaparecieron antes de que nos acercáramos lo suficiente para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo, atrapamos a los Roberts antes de que cayeran al suelo. Están teniendo sus recuerdos modificados en este momento."

"¿Mortifagos?" dijo Harry. "¿Qué son los Mortífagos?"

"Es lo que Ustedes Saben-Quienes apoyan se llaman a sí mismos. Creo que vimos lo que queda de ellos esta noche, los que lograron mantenerse fuera de Azkaban, de todos modos."

"No podemos probar que fueron ellos, Bill." dijo el Sr. Weasley, sin esperanza. "Aunque probablemente fue."

"¿Pero cuáles eran los seguidores de Voldemort?" Comenzó Harry. Todos se estremecieron. "Lo siento. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los seguidores de You-Know-Who, levitando Muggles? Quiero decir, ¿cuál era el punto?"

El Sr. Weasley soltó una risa hueca. "¿El punto? Harry, esa es su idea de diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos Muggle cuando Tu-Sabes-Quién estaba en el poder se hicieron por diversión. Supongo que tomaron unos tragos esta noche y no pudieron resistir recordarnos que un montón de todavía están en libertad. Una pequeña y agradable reunión para ellos."

"Pero si ellos fueran los Mortífagos, ¿por qué Desaparecieron cuando vieron la Marca Tenebrosa?" dijo Ron. "Hubieran estado encantados de verlo, ¿no es así?"

"Así que... quien sea que conjure la Marca Tenebrosa..." dijo Eliana lentamente. "¿Lo hacían para mostrar su apoyo a los Mortífagos, o para asustarlos?"

"Su suposición es tan buena como la nuestra, Eliana." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "Pero te diré esto... fueron solo los Mortífagos quienes alguna vez supieron cómo conjurarlo. Me sorprendería mucho si la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido un Mortífago una vez, incluso si no lo son. ahora... Escucha, es muy tarde, y si tu madre escucha lo que pasó, estará muy preocupada. Dormiremos unas horas más y trataremos de sacar a un Traslador temprano aquí."

Todos volvieron a sus literas.

* * *

Después de algunas horas de sueño, el Sr. Weasley los despertó. Usó la magia para empacar sus tiendas y rápidamente abandonaron el campamento. Cuando se acercaron al lugar donde estaban los Portkeys, había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas alrededor del guardián de los Portkeys. Parecía como si todos en el campamento quisieran irse lo antes posible. Pudieron llevar una llanta de goma vieja a Stoatshead Hill antes de que saliera el sol.

Caminaron de regreso a través de Ottery St. Catchpole y subieron por el carril húmedo hacia la Madriguera. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de hablar mucho, ya que todavía estaban muy agotados y sus estómagos retumbando. Cuando doblaron la esquina y apareció la Madriguera, una fuerte voz resonó hacia ellos.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!"

La Sra. Weasley corrió hacia ellos, todavía con las zapatillas de su dormitorio. Justo detrás de ella estaba Remus, exhausto y corriendo para alcanzarla. Tenía una copia enrollada del Daily Prophet en sus manos.

"Arthur, he estado muy preocupada, muy preocupada."

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Sr. Weasley cuando Remus se acerco a Harry.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó rápidamente. "¿Estás herido?"

"No." dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estoy bien, realmente lo estoy. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?"

"Hace unas horas." dijo Remus. "Tuve que ir una vez que escuché lo que sucedió." Luego miró hacia Eliana, Hermione y los demás. "¿Están bien?"

Todos asintieron, aún un poco adormecidos, mientras la Sra. Weasley murmuraba distraída, "Están vivos... Oh muchachos..."

Sus ojos estaban rojos cuando agarró a Fred y George y jaló a los dos en un fuerte abrazo. Sus cabezas golpearon juntas.

"¡Ay, mamá, nos estás estrangulando!"

"¡Te grité antes de que te fueras!" sollozó la señora Weasley. "¡Es todo en lo que he estado pensando! ¿Qué pasa si Tú-Sabes-Quién los atrapó, y lo último que les dije es que no obtienes suficientes TIMOS? Oh Fred... George..."

Harry y Remus compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando el Sr. Weasley lentamente apartó a la Sra. Weasley de los gemelos y la llevó de regreso a la casa.

"Vamos, ahora, Molly, todos estamos perfectamente bien."

Todos se apiñaron en la pequeña cocina de los Weasleys, y Remus le sirvió a la señora Weasley una taza de té con un trago de Ogdens Old Firewhiskey. Una vez que Remus colocó la taza frente a la Sra. Weasley, le tendió el Profeta diario frente al Sr. Weasley. El titular decía: ESCENAS DE TERROR EN LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH, y había una imagen completa de la Marca Tenebrosa sobre las copas de los árboles.

"Vas a querer leer esto, Arthur."

El Sr. Weasley escaneó la página principal mientras Percy miraba por encima del hombro.

"Lo sabía." suspiró pesadamente el Sr. Weasley. "El Ministerio se equivoca... los culpables no son aprehendidos... seguridad laxa ... magos oscuros corriendo sin control... desgracia nacional... ¿Quién escribió esto? Ah... por supuesto... Rita Skeeter."

"¡Esa mujer lo tiene para el Ministerio de Magia!" Percy estaba furioso ahora. "La semana pasada ella decía que estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre el espesor del caldero, cuando deberíamos matar a los vampiros! Como si no estuviera específicamente indicado en el párrafo doce de las Pautas para el tratamiento de parte-humanos no magos."

"Haznos un favor, Perce y callate." dijo Bill, bostezando.

"Me mencionaron." dijo el Sr. Weasley, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par detrás de sus gafas cuando llegó al final del artículo de Daily Prophet.

"¿Dónde?" balbuceó la señora Weasley, ahogándose con el té y el whisky. Luego miró hacia un confundido Remus y dijo, "¡Si hubiéramos visto eso, hubiéramos sabido que estás vivo!"

"Bueno, no por su nombre. Escuchen esto: ' Si los aterrorizados magos y brujas que esperaban sin aliento las noticias al borde del bosque esperaban tranquilidad del Ministerio de Magia, estaban tristemente decepcionados. Un funcionario del Ministerio surgió en algún momento después de la aparición. de la marca oscura alegando que nadie había sido herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Si esta declaración será suficiente para anular los rumores de que varios cuerpos fueron retirados de los bosques una hora después, queda por ver. "¿en serio." dijo el Sr. Weasley con exasperación, entregándole el papel a Percy. "Nadie resultó herido. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Rumores de que varios cuerpos fueron removidos del bosque... 'bueno, ciertamente habrá rumores ahora que ella lo imprimió." Exhaló un profundo suspiro. "Molly, voy a tener que ir a la oficina. Esto va a tomar un poco de suavización."

"Iré contigo, padre." dijo Percy formalmente. "El señor Crouch necesitará todas las manos en la cubierta. Y puedo darle mi informe del caldero en persona."

Salió rápidamente de la cocina, mientras que la señora Weasley parecía más molesta. "Arthur, se supone que estás de vacaciones! Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu oficina, seguro que pueden manejar esto sin ti?"

"Me tengo que ir, Molly." dijo el Sr. Weasley. "He empeorado las cosas. Me pondré mi túnica y saldré. Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Remus."

"Señora Weasley." dijo Harry de repente. "Hedwig no ha llegado con una carta para mí, ¿o sí?"

"Hedwig, querido?" dijo la Sra. Weasley, distraída. "No, ella no trajo nada."

Remus lo miró significativamente antes de ponerse de pie. "Siempre van a ser ustedes cuatro, ¿no es así?"

Eliana y Ron se miraron tímidamente antes de encogerse de hombros. Ciertamente no estaba equivocado. Remus salió de la casa con un beso en la mejilla por la Sra. Weasley. Ron, Harry, Eliana y Hermione rápidamente lo persiguieron.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry?" dijo Remus. "¿O algo que deseas que le cuente a Padfoot?"

Harry vaciló por un momento y miró a su alrededor. "El sábado por la mañana, me desperté con mi cicatriz lastimada nuevamente."

Hermione se quedó sin aliento y comenzó a hacer sugerencias al mismo tiempo. Mencionó varios libros y nombró a casi todos sus conocidos, incluidas la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey. Ron parecía asombrado. Eliana le dijo que fuera directamente a Dumbledore. Remus, sin embargo, era el único que estaba compuesto. Simplemente levantó su mano y los tres cayeron en silencio.

"¿Y qué pasó exactamente?" preguntó. Su voz parecía luchar por mantener la calma.

"Yo estaba... bueno, estaba soñando con él." dijo Harry. "Él y Wormtail. Estaba seguro de que no estaban en Privet Drive. No puedo recordarlo todo ahora, pero estaban planeando matar... a alguien."

Harry parecía como si estuviera luchando por decir la última palabra.

"Fue solo un sueño." dijo Ron con fuerza. "Solo una pesadilla, ¿cierto?"

Miró hacia Remus para darle seguridad. Remus, sin embargo, miró fijamente a Harry.

"Asumo que no tienes un sueño normal, Harry." dijo bruscamente. "Y por mucho que desee que esto sea solo un sueño simple, es bastante... extraño por decir lo menos. Su cicatriz duele un día y la Marca Tenebrosa aparece en el cielo la noche siguiente. Podríamos atribuirlo a sea una coincidencia, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo esta vez, ¿verdad?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "También está lo que dijo el profesor Trelawney a fines del año pasado."

Hermione soltó un bufido. "Oh Harry, ¿no vas a prestar atención a nada que diga el viejo fraude?"

"No estabas allí." Harry le dijo a Hermione con delicadeza. "No la escuchaste. Esta vez fue diferente. Te lo dije, ella entró en trance, una verdadera. Y dijo que el Señor Oscuro volvería a levantarse... más grande y más terrible que nunca... y se las arreglaría porque su sirviente iba a volver con él... y esa noche Wormtail escapó."

El silencio lo siguió. Remus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. "¿Y esperabas algo de Hedwig?"

"Le dije a Sirius." dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Estoy esperando su respuesta."

Remus asintió. "Esa fue una buena idea, Harry. Estoy bastante seguro de que se comunicará contigo en un par de días. Probablemente todavía esté de viaje. Aunque creo que se dará vuelta si ha leído tu carta. Ahora escúchenme, todos ustedes. Solo voy a decir esto una vez."

Los cuatro se inclinaron hacia Remus.

"He escuchado rumores extraños en torno a la comunidad mágica. La gente del Ministerio está desapareciendo y los Mortífagos, los que no fueron atrapados durante la última guerra, están siendo imprudentes y activos, no deben salir a buscar respuestas. Diganle a Dumbledore si escuchan algo extraño y Harry, ve a verlo si tu cicatriz duele otra vez. Estos eventos: tu cicatriz, la Marca Tenebrosa y lo que dijo el profesor Trelawney no son coincidencias. Mantente seguro, todos ustedes. No se metan en problemas y escríbanme si es necesario."

Remus rápidamente apretó el hombro de Harry antes de darse la vuelta rápidamente y salir de la Madriguera.

"Eso fue alegre." dijo Ron cínicamente. "Muy optimista, ¿no?"

"Bueno, él no está equivocado." dijo Eliana. "Está preocupado y, por lo que parece, cansado."

"Estamos todos cansados." dijo Ron, bostezando.


	4. Capítulo 4

Durante el resto de la semana, ni el Sr. Weasley ni Percy estaban en casa. Salían de la casa todas las mañanas muy temprano y solo volvían después de la cena.

"Ha sido un alboroto absoluto." les dijo Percy prominentemente. "Estuve apagando incendios toda la semana. La gente sigue enviando Howlers, y por supuesto, si no abres un Howler de inmediato, explota. Marcas de quemaduras en todo mi escritorio y mi mejor pluma reducida a cenizas."

"¿Por qué todos envían Howlers?" preguntó Ginny.

"Quejándose de la seguridad en la Copa del Mundo." dijo Percy. "Quieren una compensación por sus propiedades en ruinas. Mundungus Fletcher ha solicitado una tienda de campaña de doce dormitorios con un baño privado, pero yo tengo su número. Sé con certeza que dormía bajo una capa apoyada en palos."

"Tu padre no ha tenido que ir a la oficina los fines de semana desde los días de Quien-Tú-Sabes" dijo la Sra. Weasley, suspirando. "Lo están trabajando demasiado duro. Su cena se arruinará si no vuelve pronto."

"Bueno, el padre siente que tiene que compensar su error en el partido, ¿no?" dijo Percy. "Si confía en la confianza, no fue prudente hacer una declaración pública sin antes aclararla con su jefe de departamento..."

"¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable mujer Skeeter!" dijo la Sra. Weasley, volviendo a encenderse.

"Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita simplemente habría dicho que era vergonzoso que nadie del Ministerio haya comentado." dijo Bill. "Rita Skeeter nunca hace que nadie se vea bien. ¿Recuerdas que entrevistó a todos los Charladores de Gringotts una vez y me llamó 'un pillock de pelo largo?"

"Bueno, es un poco largo, cariño. Si me dejaras..."

"No, mamá."

Eliana miró los libros que la señora Weasley les había traído del Callejón Diagon. Hermione estaba absorta en sus nuevos libros de texto mientras Fred y George estaban sentados en la esquina, susurrándose unos a otros con la cabeza inclinada sobre un pedazo de papel.

"¿Qué están haciendo los dos?" dijo la Sra. Weasley bruscamente, sus ojos en los gemelos.

"Tarea." dijo Fred vagamente.

"No seas ridículo, todavía estás de vacaciones." dijo la Sra. Weasley.

"Sí, lo dejamos un poco tarde." dijo George.

"No estás por casualidad escribiendo un nuevo formulario de pedido, ¿o sí?" dijo la Sra. Weasley astutamente. "¿No estarías pensando en reiniciar Weasleys 'Wizard Wheezes, por casualidad?"

"Ahora, mamá." dijo Fred, mirándola con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. "Si el Expreso de Hogwarts se estrella mañana, y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirías al saber que lo último que hemos escuchado de ti fue una acusación infundada?"

Todos se rieron, incluso la Sra. Weasley.

"¡Oh, viene tu padre!" La Sra. Weasley dijo de repente.

Unos momentos más tarde, el Sr. Weasley entró en la cálida sala de estar, llevando su cena en una bandeja. Parecía completamente agotado.

"Bueno, la grasa está realmente en el fuego ahora. Rita Skeeter ha estado husmeando toda la semana, buscando más desordenados ministeriales para informar. Y ahora se ha enterado de que la pobre Bertha desaparecerá, así que ese será el titular en el Profeta mañana. Le dije a Bagman que debería haber enviado a alguien a buscarla hace años."

"El Sr. Crouch lo ha estado diciendo durante semanas y semanas." dijo Percy rápidamente.

"¡Creo que será mejor que vayan arriba y verifiquen que hayan empacado correctamente!" dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Vamos, todos ustedes..."

Hermione subió por las escaleras con Ginny y Eliana justo detrás de ella.

* * *

El viaje a Londres fue incómodo. Hermione, Harry, Ron y Eliana estaban en la parte trasera de un taxi con y todos sus baúles. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, la lluvia caía con más fuerza que nunca, y estaban completamente empapados llevando sus baúles a la estación.

En grupos, todos atravesaron la barrera hacia la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Harry, Eliana, Hermione y Ron pasaron primero, casualmente apoyados contra la barrera y deslizándose hacia los lados a través de ella. En segundos, se encontraron cara a cara con el Expreso de Hogwarts, la brillante máquina de vapor escarlata. Ya había muchos estudiantes y padres en la plataforma, cada uno diciendo sus adioses amorosos. Ellos partieron en busca de asientos y pronto estuvieron guardando su equipaje en un compartimento a mitad del tren. Regresaron a la plataforma para despedirse de la señora Weasley, Bill y Charlie.

"Puede que los esté viendo a todos antes de lo que piensan." dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Fred claramente.

"Ya lo verás." dijo Charlie casualmente. "Simplemente no le digas a Percy que lo mencioné... es 'información clasificada, hasta el momento en que el Ministerio considere oportuno liberarlo' después de todo."

"Sí, ojalá estuviera de vuelta en Hogwarts este año." dijo Bill con nostalgia.

"¿Por qué?" George parecía muy impaciente.

"Vas a tener un año interesante. Puede que incluso tenga tiempo libre para venir a ver un poco..."

"¿Un poco de qué?" dijo Ron.

El silbato sonó y la Sra. Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas del tren.

"Gracias por hacernos quedarnos, Sra. Weasley." dijo Hermione.

Subieron a bordo, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventana para hablar con ella. Eliana y Harry le dieron las gracias también.

"Oh, fue por favor, queridos." dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Les invitaría a pasar la Navidad, pero... bueno, espero que todos quieran quedarse en Hogwarts, con una cosa y otra."

"¡Mamá!" dijo Ron irritado. "¿Qué es lo que ustedes tres saben que nosotros no?"

"Lo descubrirán esta noche, espero." La Sra. Weasley les sonrió. "Va a ser muy emocionante, fíjate, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las reglas."

"¿Qué reglas?" Harry, Ron, Fred y George preguntaron juntos.

"Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore les dirá... Ahora, compórtense, ¿no? ¿No lo harás, Fred? ¿Y tú, George?"

Los pistones silbaron fuertemente y el tren comenzó a moverse.

"¡Dinos qué está sucediendo en Hogwarts!" Fred gritó por la ventana. La Sra. Weasley, Bill y Charlie estaban alejándose rápidamente de ellos. "¿Qué reglas están cambiando?"

La Sra. Weasley simplemente sonrió y les saludó. El tren dobló la esquina y todos desaparecieron.

Harry, Eliana, Ron y Hermione volvieron a su compartimiento. Ron sacó su túnica marrón y la arrojó sobre la jaula de Pigwidgeon para amortiguar sus ulular.

"Bagman quería decirnos lo que está sucediendo en Hogwarts." dijo de mal humor. "En la Copa del Mundo, ¿recuerdas? Pero mi propia madre no dirá. Me pregunto qué..."

"¡Shh!" Hermione susurró de repente. Ella presionó su dedo sobre sus labios y señaló hacia el compartimento contiguo al de ellos. Todos escucharon y oyeron una voz desagradable entrando por la puerta abierta.

"... Padre realmente consideró enviarme a Durmstrang en lugar de Hogwarts, ya sabes. Conoce al director, ya ves. Bueno, ya sabes su opinión sobre Dumbledore, el hombre es un amante de Sangre Sucia, y Durmstrang no admite ese tipo. Pero a mamá no le gustó la idea de ir a la escuela tan lejos. Padre dice que Durmstrang toma una línea mucho más sensata que Hogwarts sobre las Artes Oscuras. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang realmente las aprenden, no solo la basura de defensa que hacemos..."

Hermione se levantó, se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró, bloqueando la voz de Malfoy.

"Así que él piensa que Durmstrang se habría adaptado a él, ¿verdad?" ella dijo enojada. "Desearía que se hubiera ido, entonces no tendríamos que aguantarlo."

"¿Durmstrang es otra escuela mágica?" dijo Harry.

"Bueno, sí." dijo Eliana encogiéndose de hombros. "Es una de las escuelas más oscuras de este mundo. Tiene una reputación horrible, ya que en su mayoría les enseña a sus alumnos cómo usar las Artes Oscuras en lugar de defenderlas."

"Creo que he oído hablar de eso." dijo Ron vagamente. "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué país?"

"Bueno, nadie sabe, ¿verdad?" dijo Hermione, levantando sus cejas.

"Er - ¿por qué no?" dijo Harry.

"Tradicionalmente ha habido mucha rivalidad entre todas las escuelas de magia." dijo Hermione en una cuestión de hecho. "A Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie pueda robar sus secretos."

"Sal de ahí." dijo Ron, riendo. "Durmstrang tiene que ser del mismo tamaño que Hogwarts, ¿cómo vas a esconder un gran castillo?"

"Pero Hogwarts está escondido." dijo Hermione, sorprendida. "Todo el mundo sabe que... bueno, todos los que leen Hogwarts, una historia, de todos modos."

"Solo tú, entonces." dijo Ron. "Así que continúa, ¿cómo escondes un lugar como Hogwarts?"

"Está embrujado." dijo Hermione. "Si un muggle lo mira, todo lo que ven es una ruina vieja y podrida con un letrero sobre la entrada que dice PELIGRO, NO ENTRE, NO ES SEGURO."

"¿Entonces Durmstrang también parecerá una ruina para un forastero?"

"Tal vez." dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. "O podría tener encantos que repelen a los muggles, como el estadio de la Copa del Mundo. Y para evitar que los hechiceros extranjeros lo encuentren, lo habrán convertido en Unplottable."

"¿Llegar de nuevo?"

"Bueno, puedes encantar un edificio por lo que es imposible trazar en un mapa, ¿o no?"

"Creo que Durmstrang debe estar en algún lugar en el extremo norte." dijo Eliana. "En algún lugar muy frío, porque tienen capas de pieles como parte de sus uniformes."

"Ah, piensa en las posibilidades." dijo Ron soñadoramente. "Hubiera sido tan fácil sacar a Malfoy de un glaciar y hacer que pareciera un accidente... Es una pena que a su madre le guste..."

Cuando el tren se movió más hacia el norte, la lluvia se hizo más pesada y pesada. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro para el mediodía y las ventanas se colaron mal. El carrito del almuerzo llegó traqueteando. Varios de sus amigos vinieron a verlos a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Seamus, Dean y Neville Longbottom entraron y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Después de media hora más o menos, Hermione se hizo internada y sacó su Libro estándar de hechizos, Grado 4, y comenzó a practicar ella misma.

Neville, sin embargo, escuchó con celos mientras revivían el partido de la Copa. "Gran no quería ir." Él sonaba miserable. "No compraría boletos. Aunque sonaba increíble."

"Lo fue." dijo Ron, sacando la figura en miniatura de Krum. "Mira esto, Neville..."

"Oh, wow." dijo Neville con envidia.

"También lo vimos de cerca. Estábamos en el Top Box..."

"Por primera y última vez en tu vida, Weasley."

"Cualquier cosa en el tranvía?" oyó la voz dulzón de la bruja, que trabajó en el llamado Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de un salto y revueltos la puerta del compartimiento, esperando con impaciencia.

Varitas de regaliz o empanadas de calabaza? Harry se preguntó, escanear el carro con avidez.

"Dos empanadas de calabaza, por favor." responde a su conciencia. Espera un segundo; no era su conciencia! Era la voz de una muchacha, y la muchacha pronto apareció en la puerta que conectaba los dos compartimentos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron una cantidad alarmante. La chica era la persona más bonita que había visto nunca, y no podía apartar los ojos de ella mientras la bruja le dio el recibo de sus empanadas de calabaza. Los ojos de la muchacha parpadearon hasta él por un segundo, y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecian. La chica sonrió con timidez, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Vamos, Cho!" una de sus amigas le susurró en voz alta, interrumpiendo su momento, y había una pequeña ronda de risas entre su grupo.

Cho le dio a Harry una última sonrisa, luego se alejó con sus amigos, que chasqueaban su pelo sobre su hombro.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, medio esperando que ella regresara.

"Cualquier cosa dulce para ti, querido?" la bruja regordeta preguntó, sacando a Harry de su aturdimiento. Fue un minuto antes de que asumiera en lo que ella había dicho.

"Oh No gracias, yo no tengo hambre." Con una última mirada por el pasillo, se instaló de nuevo en su asiento al lado de Ron, que estaba amordazando en habas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores.

Tiempo después para disgusto de todos, Draco Malfoy apareció en la puerta con Crabbe y Goyle justo detrás de él. Ambos parecían haber crecido un pie extra durante el verano.

"No recuerdo pedirte que te unas a nosotros, Malfoy." dijo fríamente Harry.

"Entonces... ¿vas a entrar, Weasley?" preguntó Malfoy, todavía riendo. "Iras a intentar darle un poco de gloria al apellido? También hay dinero involucrado, ya sabes... podrías permitirte algunas túnicas decentes si ganas..."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?" espetó Harry.

"¿Vas a entrar?" repitió Malfoy. "¿Supongo que lo harás, Potter? Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de presumir, ¿verdad?"

"O explica de qué estás hablando o vete, Malfoy." dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

Malfoy sonrió alegremente. "¿No me digas que no sabes? ¿Tienes un padre y un hermano en el Ministerio y ni siquiera sabes? Dios mío, mi padre me lo contó hace siglos... lo escuché de Cornelius Fudge. Entonces, mi padre siempre está asociado con las mejores personas del ministerio... Tal vez tu padre es demasiado joven para saberlo, Weasley... sí... probablemente no hablen de cosas importantes frente a él..."

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Ron que se puso de pie golpeándolo en la cara. Eliana y Hermione chillaron, mientras que Seamus, Dean y Neville intentaban evitar que Ron volviera a contradecir más a Malfoy.

Harry se puso de pie y bajó la puerta del compartimiento deslizante con tanta fuerza que el vidrio se hizo añicos.

"¡Harry!" Hermione dijo en tono de reproche. Ella sacó su varita. "¡Reparo!" y el fragmento de vidrio voló hacia la puerta.

"Padre siempre está asociado con las mejores personas en el Ministerio... " Ron dijo. "Hacer que parezca que él sabe todo y nosotros no... Papá no pudo conseguir un ascenso en cualquier momento... simplemente le gusta donde está..."

"Por supuesto que sí." dijo Eliana en voz baja. "Solo... no me gusta que Malfoy te toque..."

"¡Él! ¡Llévame! ¡Como si!" dijo Ron.

Cogió una rana de chocolate y la aplastó. El mal humor continuó por el resto del viaje. Ron no hablo mucho, incluso cuando se pusieron las túnicas de la escuela. Seguía frunciendo el ceño cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo por fin en la estación de Hogsmeade.

Hubo un trueno sobre ellos. La lluvia caía espesa y rápidamente, como si fueran cubos de agua helada que se derramaban sobre ellos.

"¡Hola, Hagrid!" Harry gritó.

"¿Todo bien, Harry?" Hagrid gritó en el otro extremo de la plataforma. "¡Véanlo en la fiesta si no nos ahogamos!"

"Oooh, no me gustaría cruzar el lago con este clima." dijo Hermione febrilmente.

Lentamente se abrieron paso a través de la plataforma, temblando con el resto de la multitud. Un centenar de carros los esperaban. Eliana que fue la única en verlos, palideció pero no dijo nada. Los caballos parecían aún más inhumanos que nunca con sus abrigos negros pegados a sus esqueletos. Sus huesos eran claramente visibles y sus débiles alas parecían pertenecer a los murciélagos gigantes. Sus ojos blancos estaban mirándolos, parecían extraños y siniestros.

Ella subió a un carruaje con Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido y, con una gran sacudida, el carruaje retumbó y se abrió camino hacia Hogwarts.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hogwarts se acercaba cada vez más. Las muchas luces del castillo estaban borrosas debido a la lluvia. Al otro lado del cielo, un rayo brilló y se detuvieron frente a las puertas de entrada. Muchas personas ya estaban apuradas por los escalones de piedra, ansiosas por la fiesta y para alejarse de la lluvia. Harry, Eliana, Ron, Hermione y Neville saltaron del carruaje y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia el magnífico Hall de entrada.

"Blimey." jadeó Ron. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y envió agua por todas partes. "Si eso continúa, el lago se desbordará. Estoy en remojo, ¡ARRGH!"

De repente, un gran globo rojo lleno de agua cayó desde el techo sobre la cabeza de Ron y explotó. Mojado y chisporroteando, Ron se tambaleó hacia Harry. Peeves les sonreía con otro globo listo para apuntar.

"PEEVES!" gritó una voz enojada. Fue la Profesora McGonagall. "¡Peeves, ven aquí en ONCE!"

Ella salió corriendo del Gran Comedor con furia. Debido al agua, se deslizó por el piso y agarró a Hermione por el cuello para evitar caerse.

"Ouch, lo siento, señorita Granger."

"¡Está bien, profesora!" Ahogo a Hermione, masajeando su garganta.

"¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA!" ladró McGonagall. Se enderezó el sombrero y miró hacia arriba a Peeves.

"¡Sin hacer nada!" Cacareaba Peeves, lanzando un globo de agua a varias chicas de clase alta, que gritaban y se zambullían en el Gran Comedor. "Ya mojado, ¿no? ¡Pequeños chorros! ¡Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Y apuntó otro globo a un grupo de lo que parecía ser un segundo año que acababa de llegar.

"¡Llamaré al director!" gritó McGonagall. "Te estoy advirtiendo, Peeves..."

Peeves simplemente sacó la lengua y McGonagall parecía temblar de ira. Peeves arrojó su último globo al aire y se alejó, riendo todo el camino.

"¡Bueno, muévete, entonces!" McGonagall dijo bruscamente. "¡Al Gran Salón, vamos!"

Eliana, Ron, Harry y Hermione se deslizaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ron seguía murmurando furiosamente en voz baja mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

"Desearía que fuera humana. La maldeciría desde aquí a Francia y volvería."

Hubo un calor inmediato cuando entraron al salón. El Salón estaba decorado en su fiesta habitual de inicio de trimestre con cientos de velas flotando sobre las mesas en el aire. Parecía que todas las mesas estaban llenas de estudiantes charlando, emocionados por la fiesta y por el comienzo del año. Los cuatro pasaron junto a los Slytherins, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, y se sentaron con los otros Gryffindors, junto a Nick casi decapitado.

"Buenas noches." les dijo amablemente.

"¿Dice quién?" dijo Harry. "Espero que se apuren con la clasificación. Me muero de hambre."

"¡Hola, Harry!"

Harry miró hacia la mesa, tratando de encontrar esa voz emocionada. Colin Creevey los saludaba con la mano, bueno, sobre todo a él.

"Hola, Colin." dijo con cautela.

"Harry, ¿adivina qué? ¿Adivina qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano está comenzando! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!"

"Er - bien." dijo Harry con incertidumbre.

"¡Está realmente emocionado!" dijo Colin. "¡Solo espero que esté en Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry?"

"Er - sí, está bien." dijo Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Eliana, Ron, Hermione y Nick. "Los hermanos y las hermanas suelen ir a las mismas casas, ¿verdad?"

"Oh no, no necesariamente." dijo Hermione. "El gemelo de Parvati Patil esta en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas. Uno pensaría que estarían juntas, ¿no?"

"¿Dónde está la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" dijo Eliana mirado como los demás hacia la mesa principal.

"Probablemente lleguen tarde o algo así." dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Tal vez no pudieron conseguir a nadie!"

Harry miró el resto de la mesa. Flitwick estaba sentado sobre una gran pila de cojines junto a Sprout, que parecía tener una animada conversación con el profesor Sinistra. En el otro lado de Sinistra estaba Snape. En el centro de la mesa estaba el profesor Dumbledore, mirando al techo. Harry echó un vistazo al techo también. Reflejaba el cielo exterior, tormentoso, negro y morado con relámpagos.

"Oh, apúrate." gimió Ron. "Podría comerme un hipogrifo."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron. Todos callaron cuando McGonagall lideró los primeros años hasta el frente del Hall. Parecía que los primeros años habían cruzado el lago nadando. Todos estaban temblando y completamente empapados. Uno de los chicos más pequeños estaba envuelto en el abrigo de Hagrid. Su pequeña cabeza sobresalía del cuello, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y con emoción. Los otros primeros años parecían aterrorizados, pero este niño pequeño miró a Colin Creevey y le dio una doble aprobación. "¡Me caí en el lago!"

McGonagall colocó un pequeño taburete en el suelo frente a ellos y soy un viejo sombrero de mago. Todos los solteros del Gran Comedor lo miraban, esperando pacientemente. Finalmente, el sombrero se rompió en una canción:

"Hace mil años o más,

cuando estaba recién cosido,

vivían cuatro magos de renombre,

cuyos nombres aún son bien conocidos:

negrita Gryffindor, de páramo salvaje,

Fair Ravenclaw, de glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, del valle amplio,

Shrewd Slytherin, de aleta

Compartieron un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño.

Crearon un plan arriesgado

para educar a los hechiceros.

Así comenzó la Escuela Hogwarts.

Ahora cada uno de estos cuatro fundadores

formaron su propia casa, porque cada uno

valoró diferentes virtudes

en las que tenían que enseñar.

Por Gryffindor, los más valientes fueron

premiados mucho más que el resto;

Para Ravenclaw, el más listo

siempre sería el mejor;

Para Hufflepuff, los trabajadores

más duros fueron los más dignos de ser admitidos;

Y Slytherin, hambriento de poder,

amaba a aquellos de gran ambición.

Mientras aún vivían, dividieron a

Sus favoritos de la multitud,

¿Pero cómo elegir a los dignos

Cuando estaban muertos y desaparecidos?

'Fue Gryffindor quien encontró el camino,

me sacó de la cabeza.

Los fundadores me pusieron algunos cerebros. ¡Para poder elegir!

Ahora deslízame cómodamente sobre tus orejas,

nunca he estado equivocado,

voy a echar un vistazo dentro de tu mente

y decir a dónde perteneces!"

El Gran Salón sonó con aplausos cuando terminó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

"Esa no es la canción que cantó cuando nos ordenó." dijo Harry.

"Canta una diferente cada año." dijo Ron. "Tiene que ser una vida bastante aburrida, ¿no es así, ser un sombrero? Supongo que pasará todo el año haciendo la próxima."

McGonagall desenrolló un gran rollo de pergamino. "Cuando pronuncie sus nombres, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete. Cuando el sombrero anuncie su casa, irán y se sentarán en la mesa adecuada. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!"

Un niño pequeño caminó hacia adelante, temblando.

"¿Alguna vez fuimos tan pequeños?" Eliana le susurró a Hermione.

"¡RAVENCLAW!" gritó el Sombrero.

Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos aplaudían.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"¡Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"¡Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"¡Creevey, Dennis!"

"¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Hagrid, que acababa de deslizarse en el Salón, aplaudió con los Gryffindors. Dennis Creevey sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a unirse a su hermano.

"¡Colin, me caí!" dijo penetrante. "¡Fue genial! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me empujó hacia atrás en el bote!"

"¡Guay!" jadeó Colin, emocionado. "¡Probablemente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis!"

La clasificación continuó con los niños y niñas moviéndose hacia el taburete de tres patas.

"Oh, date prisa." gimió Ron, masajeándose el estómago.

"Ya viene." dijo Harry. "Viene pronto."

"Ahora, ahora, la clasificación es mucho más importante que la comida." dijo Nick mientras otro estudiante se convertía en Hufflepuff.

"Claro que sí, si estás muerto." espetó Ron.

"Espero que el lote de Gryffindors de este año esté a la altura." dijo Nick. "No queremos romper nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pritchard, Graham!"

"¡SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

"¡Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

La clasificación finalmente terminó. McGonagall recogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó.

El Profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, sonriendo a los estudiantes. Abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida. "Solo tengo dos palabras para decirles. Acuéstate."

"¡Escucha Escucha!" Harry y Ron dijeron en voz alta.

Los platos vacíos ante sus ojos se llenaron con montones de comida deliciosa y deliciosa. Todos cargaron sus platos mientras Nick miraba tristemente.

"Aaah, está bien." dijo Ron, con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

"Tienes suerte de que haya una fiesta esta noche, sabes." dijo Nick. "Hubo problemas en las cocinas antes."

"¿Por qué? ¿Que 'invocado?" dijo Harry, a través de un pedazo considerable de carne.

"Peeves, por supuesto." dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Él tiró su gorguera un poco más arriba en su cuello. "El argumento habitual, ya sabes. Quería asistir a la fiesta, bueno, está fuera de lugar, ya sabes cómo es, completamente incivilizado, no puedes ver un plato de comida sin tirarlo. Tuvimos un consejo de fantasmas "El Fraile Gordo era todo por darle la oportunidad", pero muy sabiamente, en mi opinión, el Barón Sangriento se puso de pie."

"¿Qué hizo en la cocina?" Eliana preguntó.

"Oh, lo de siempre." dijo Nick, encogiéndose de hombros. "Causó estragos y caos. Ollas y sartenes por todas partes. Lugar nadando en sopa. Aterrorizados los duendes de la casa de su ingenio."

Clang. Hermione había derribado su copa de oro. Zumo de calabaza extendido sobre el mantel pero Hermione no le prestó atención. Ella comenzó a Nick, horrorizada. "¿Hay elfos domésticos aquí en Hogwarts?"

"Ciertamente." dijo Nick, sorprendido. "El número más grande en cualquier vivienda en Gran Bretaña, creo. Más de un centenar."

"¡Nunca he visto uno!"

"No salen de la cocina durante el día." dijo Ron, comiendo puré de patatas. "Usualmente salen durante la noche para limpiar."

"Esa es la marca de un buen elfo doméstico." agregó Nick.

"¿Lo sabías?" Hermione le preguntó a Eliana.

"Si lo sabía." dijo Eliana. "Aunque nunca me agrado al igual que ti Hermione..."

Hermione la miró fijamente. "¿Pero les pagan? Tienen vacaciones, ¿no? Y - y licencias por enfermedad, y pensiones, y todo."

Nick se rió de esto. "¿Permiso por enfermedad y pensiones? ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones!"

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su plato de comida, puso su cuchillo y su tenedor sobre él, y lo apartó de ella.

"Oh, vamos, 'Er-mi-rodilla." dijo Ron, rociando accidentalmente a Harry con pedacitos de pudín de Yorkshire. "Vaya, lo siento, 'Arry'" Tragó saliva. "¡No los dejará enfermos por hambre!"

"Trabajo esclavo." gruñó Hermione, respirando con dificultad por la nariz. "Eso es lo que hizo esta cena. Trabajo esclavo." Y ella se negó a comer otro bocado.

El primer plato se desvaneció y fueron reemplazados con budines. Otro trueno tembló detrás de las ventanas.

"Treacle tarta, Hermione!" dijo Ron. "¡Dick moteado, mira! ¡Pastel de chocolate!"

Hermione lo miró tan profundamente que se dio por vencido al instante.

Cuando todos tuvieron su relleno de pudín, Dumbledore se puso de pie otra vez. El silencio cayó sobre el Salón una vez más y solo se escucharon los aullidos.

"¡Asi que!" dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos. "Ahora que todos estamos alimentados y regando, una vez más debo pedir su atención, mientras le doy algunos avisos. El Sr. Filch, el cuidador, me ha pedido que le diga que la lista de objetos prohibidos dentro del castillo este año se ha ampliado para incluir Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees y Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. La lista completa comprende unos cuatrocientos treinta y siete elementos, creo, y se puede ver en la oficina del Sr. Filch, si a alguien le gustaría para verificarlo."

Ron resopló.

"Como siempre, me gustaría recordarles a todos que el bosque en el terreno está fuera del alcance de los estudiantes, así como el pueblo de Hogsmeade a todos los de tercer año. También es mi doloroso deber informarles que el Inter "La Copa de Quidditch no tendrá lugar este año."

"¿Qué?" jadeó Harry. El miró alrededor de la mesa rápidamente. Fred y George parecían demasiado consternados para hablar.

"Esto se debe a un evento que comenzará en octubre y continuará durante todo el año escolar, ocupando gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los maestros, pero estoy seguro de que todos lo disfrutarán inmensamente. Tengo un gran placer al anunciar que este año en Hogwarts..."

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de golpe justo cuando un trueno los sacudió. Un hombre estaba de pie en la entrada, apoyado contra un bastón largo con una capa negra. Todos en el pasillo estaban mirando al hombre con confusión y asombro. Estaba prácticamente laminado por la iluminación en el Hall de entrada y el rayo en el techo. Bajó su capucha.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores con un largo clank haciendo eco a través del Salón. Una vez que llegó a la mesa, hubo otro destello de iluminación, dejando que cada alumno y maestro vieran su cara correctamente. Su ojo mágico se movía por el pasillo descuidadamente a todos. Una vez que finalmente llegó a Dumbledore, ambos se dieron la mano, murmurando palabras el uno al otro. Dumbledore luego hizo un gesto hacia un asiento vacío en su lado derecho.

Ojoloco se sentó y sacó un plato de salchichas hacia él. Lo olfateó con cautela antes de tomar un bocado. Su ojo mágico todavía vagaba por el pasillo y los estudiantes.

"¿Puedo presentarles a nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" Dumbledore dijo brillantemente. "Profesor Moody."

Dumbledore y Hagrid aplaudieron, pero eso fue todo. Ninguno de los otros estudiantes o personal hizo lo mismo. Unos segundos más tarde, Dumbledore y Hagrid se detuvieron.

"¿Es ese Ojoloco Moody?" Harry le murmuró a Ron. "¿El que el Sr. Weasley fue a ayudar esta mañana?"

"Lo mismo." dijo Ron.

"¿Que le sucedió?" susurró Hermione. "¿Qué le pasó a su cara?"

"Ha sido un Auror por muchos, muchos años." dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. "Cicatrices de guerra."

Ojo Loco no parecía demasiado molesto por solo dos personas que aplaudían por él. Metió la mano en su capa y sacó un frasco. Mientras levantaba su brazo para beber, le dio a todos un destello de su pierna de madera, lo que se sumó al misterio de Ojoloco Moody.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y les sonrió. "Como iba diciendo, debemos tener el honor de organizar un evento muy emocionante en los próximos meses, un evento que no se ha celebrado durante más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevará a cabo. lugar en Hogwarts este año."

"¡Estás Bromeando!" dijo Fred muy fuerte

Todos se rieron, incluido Dumbledore.

"No estoy bromeando, señor Weasley, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, he oído un excelente durante el verano sobre un trol, una bruja, y un duende que todos van a un bar..."

McGonagall aclaró su garganta en voz alta.

"Er - pero tal vez este no es el momento... no... ¿dónde estaba? Ah, sí, el Torneo de los Tres Magos... bueno, algunos de ustedes no sabrán qué implica este torneo, así que espero que aquellos que lo haganSaber me perdonará por dar una breve explicación y permitir que su atención divague libremente. El Torneo de los Tres Magos se estableció hace unos setecientos años como una competencia amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más grandes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Un campeón fue seleccionado para representar a cada escuela, y los tres campeones compitieron en tres tareas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaron para organizar el torneo una vez cada cinco años, y se convino en general en una forma excelente de establecer vínculos entre las brujas jóvenes y los magos de diferentes nacionalidades, hasta que el número de muertos ascendiera tan alto que el torneo fue descontinuado."

"¿Número de muertos?" susurró Hermione, alarmada.

Pero nadie más parecía compartir sus puntos de vista. Muchos de ellos estaban susurrando entre ellos con entusiasmo.

"Ha habido varios intentos a lo largo de los siglos para restablecer el torneo, ninguno de los cuales ha sido muy exitoso. Sin embargo, nuestros propios departamentos de Cooperación mágica internacional y Juegos mágicos y deportes han decidido que ha llegado el momento de otro intento. durante el verano para asegurarse de que esta vez, ningún campeón se encontrará en peligro mortal. Las cabezas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán con sus preseleccionados en octubre, y la selección si los tres campeones se llevarán a cabo en Halloween. un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes son más dignos de competir por la Copa de los Tres Magos, la gloria de su escuela y un premio en metálico de mil galeones."

"¡Lo voy a hacer!" siseó Fred.

Él no era la única persona que parecía estar visualizando la gloria y la riqueza de ser el campeón de Hogwarts.

"Aunque estoy ansioso de saber que todos ustedes llevarán la Copa de los Tres Magos a Hogwarts, los directores de las escuelas participantes, junto con el Ministerio de Magia, han acordado imponer una restricción de edad para los contendientes este año. Es decir, diecisiete años o más podrán presentar sus nombres para su consideración. Esto..."

Varias personas hicieron ruidos de indignación. Ciertamente, ya no estaban contentos con Dumbledore, con la leve excepción de Hermione y Eliana. Fred y George estaban furiosos.

Dumbledore levantó su voz sobre la multitud. "Esta es una medida que caímos es necesaria, dado que las tareas del torneo seguirán siendo difíciles y peligrosas, cualesquiera que sean las precauciones que tomamos, y es muy poco probable que los estudiantes por debajo del sexto y séptimo año puedan sobrellevarlas. Asegúrate de que ningún estudiante menor de edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para que sea el campeón de Hogwarts. Por lo tanto, te ruego que no pierdas tu tiempo sometiéndote si tienes menos de diecisiete años. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte de este año. Sé que extenderán cada cortesía a nuestros invitados extranjeros mientras estén con nosotros, y darán a su corazón de todo corazón. Apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando es seleccionado. Y ahora, es tarde, y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar alerta y descansados al ingresar a sus lecciones mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Chop Chop!"

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y se volvió para hablar con Ojoloco. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y se precipitaron hacia las puertas dobles hacia el Hall de entrada.

"¡No pueden hacer eso!" despreció a George, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Dumbledore. "Tenemos diecisiete en abril, ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?"

"No me están impidiendo entrar." dijo tercamente Fred. "Los campeones harán todo tipo de cosas que nunca se te permitirían hacer normalmente. ¡Y un premio en mil galeones!"

"Sí." dijo Ron distraídamente. "Sí, mil galeones..."

"Vamos." dijo Hermione. "Seremos los únicos aquí si no te mueves."

Eliana, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred y George partieron hacia el Hall de entrada. Fred y George estaban debatiendo todo el camino por el cual Dumbledore podría evitar que los magos menores de edad ingresen al torneo.

"¿Quién es el juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes son los campeones?" preguntó Harry.

"No sé." dijo Fred. "Pero son ellos los que tendremos que engañar. Creo que un par de gotas de Poción de Envejecimiento podrían hacerlo, George..."

"Dumbledore sabe que no eres mayor de edad, sin embargo." dijo Ron.

"Sí, pero él no es quien decidió quién es el campeón, ¿verdad?" dijo Fred bruscamente. "Me parece que una vez que el juez sabe quién quiere entrar, escogerá lo mejor de cada escuela y no importa cuántos años tenga. Dumbledore está tratando de evitar que diéramos nuestros nombres."

"¡La gente ha muerto, pensó!" dijo Eliana.

"¿Oye dónde está la diversión sin un poco de riesgo?" Fred le pregunto a Eliana. "Oye, Ron, ¿y si descubrimos cómo rodear a Dumbledore? ¿Quieres entrar?"

"¿Qué crees?" Ron le preguntó a Harry. "Ser bueno para entrar, ¿no? Pero supongo que podría querer a alguien mayor... No sé si hemos aprendido lo suficiente..."

"Definitivamente no." dijo una voz sombría detrás de ellos. Era Neville. "Sin embargo, espero que mi abuela quiera que lo intente. Ella siempre está hablando sobre cómo debería mantener el honor de la familia. Tendré que... ¡Uy!"

El pie de Neville se hundió en un escalón por la escalera. Harry y Ron lo agarraron por las axilas y lo sacaron. Una armadura se estaba riendo de la desgracia de Neville, causando que Ron golpeara contra su baúl de metal.

Subieron a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor y se encontraron con el gran retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"¿Contraseña?"

"Balderdash." dijo George.

El retrato se movió hacia adelante y todos treparon por el agujero en la pared. Había un fuego crepitante que calentaba la sala común. Eliana y Hermione les dieron las buenas noches a los chicos antes de desaparecer por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas.


End file.
